<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Never Stood A Chance by madam_lit_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770068">We Never Stood A Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_lit_nerd/pseuds/madam_lit_nerd'>madam_lit_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Coven, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, Agent!Dean, Agent!Sam, Alpha!Dean, Angst, But Not In The Usual Way, Crowley is creepy in this one, Dean in Denial, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Omega!Castiel, a super weird combination of universes, and it was originally written in the MCU, and there are some inferred things about what he did, but nothing is explicitly stated, but some of the ideas and dynamics are taken from AHS: Coven, rejected bond, some canon elements from SPN show, supreme!castiel, the characters are mostly from Supernatural, undercover!cas, witch!castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_lit_nerd/pseuds/madam_lit_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a powerful witch, and Dean is a badass agent. Castiel is next in line for the title of Supreme, and Dean is next in line for the title of Slowly Losing His Damn Mind. Castiel is definitely not an omega, and Dean is definitely not an alpha...until they are. </p><p> </p><p>**The "forced bonding" element is not at all violent or sexual; it's a machine-induced bond that presents complications for both characters. There is no smut in this piece.**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Never Stood A Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>About a year ago, I stumbled upon this Tumblr for Captain America x Reader fics. I don't usually enjoy Reader fics, but this author was SO GOOD; unfortunately, can't find her now, so she either changed the name or just deleted that Tumblr. I tried writing a story for the ship last October, but then life happened and I tossed the story aside. When quarantine started, I went back through my stuff and found this story. I started working on it some more, so since about March I've been coming back to this piece every few weeks to update, but I never felt like posting it. And then I realized: I never posted it because I didn't like the Reader dynamic...because I don't like reader fics. So I changed it to Destiel, updated some stuff, and voila! </p><p>So what we have here is a story that was originally written in the Marvel Avengers Universe (hence the "team" dynamic) as a reader fic, but is now in the Supernatural universe, but it's not exactly canon because angels aren't really a thing, but I did use some ideas from the Supernatural episode "Hammer of the Gods" (season 5, ep. 19). I stole some ideas from AHS: Coven and AHS: Apocalypse. Also, I couldn't figure out which SPN character to replace Ana with, so I kept her original character, and did the same with Kazimir. </p><p>All that to say: sorry if there are things that don't make sense or the occasional "you" pops up in the narrative; I did try to clean everything up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s fists slammed into the punching bag, striking rhythmically and repetitively, again and again, brutal blows that would incapacitate any real opponent. His anger, frustrations, and fears poured into each punch, until a final strike sent the bag flying across the room. With a sigh, he stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>“It’s been a while,” he called over his shoulder. As he began to unbind his knuckles, he turned to face the man standing silently just inside the gym door. </p><p>“A little while, yes,” Henriksen responded. He stepped forward, hands clasped tightly behind his back. “Since the funeral.”</p><p>Dean’s head dropped ever so slightly as he started on his other hand. “Yeah, since the funeral.” He looked back up at his former boss. “What brings you back?” </p><p>“I need a favor.” </p><p>Dean’s brow arched. “A favor?”</p><p>Henriksen reached into his jacket. Before, there would have been a folder with intel, some kind of directive. Now he handed a single photo to Dean. </p><p>Dean studied the picture, one that looked more like a mug shot than anything else with the way the man’s blue eyes glared into the camera and his mouth remained flat and ungiving. His hair had been tightly combed and styled back from his face, creating sharp angles and hard lines. </p><p>“He used to be one of ours,” Henriksen explained. “Until he had some problems back home, left right before shit hit the fan.” </p><p>With a soft hum, Dean nodded, but he wasn’t sure which shit-hitting-the-fan incident Henriksen was actually referring to. There’d been too many to count since he’d come back, first with Amara, then Lucifer, then his own damn brother, then most recently, god himself. </p><p>“When they broke the seals,” Henriksen continued, drawing Dean’s attention back to the picture of the man, “Castiel went deep under, practically disappeared.”</p><p>Ah, so that was the incident. Dean remembered Meg having to run and recreate herself from scratch. Maybe this man—Castiel, according to Henriksen—had to do the same.</p><p>“I hadn’t heard from him since,” Henriksen shrugged. “Figured something had happened...until two days ago.” </p><p>Dean glanced back up at him with an arched brow. “Two days ago? Just out of the blue.” </p><p>Henriksen nodded. “He contacted me through some old back channels, said he had something big.” </p><p>“And he contacted you because...” </p><p>“Because I’m one of the few people Castiel trusts.” Henriksen sighed at Dean’s disbelieving look. “Yes, me. And what he’s found...apparently he doesn’t trust his government or ours to handle responsibly.” </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>With a shrug, Henriksen settled down onto the bench across from Dean. “I don’t know. His message was short, incredibly cryptic. But it sounds like something to do with secondary genders.”</p><p>Dean frowned. The secondary genders had always confused him. Not in an “I don’t understand what this is” way, but an “I don’t understand <i>why</i> this is” way. </p><p>In the mid-fifties, military scientists had discovered the phenomenon. The promise had been “Higher planes of existence, sharper senses,” and even, “Discover your true soulmate!” The appeal of those promises had been far too enticing for many to ignore. </p><p>What the public, along with those scientists, hadn’t considered was how the secondary genders would further divide society. Things had been bad enough with primary genders and race and sexuality. Now, with alphas and betas and omegas, suppressed peoples found themselves even more so. </p><p>What the public hadn’t known, but the scientists definitely had, was that the compound used to ascribe them their secondary gender would fuse with their DNA, change their very core...pass down to their children. Now, decades later, most of the children born in the States, and a good percentage of those born around the globe, held some form of the mutation. </p><p>In America, if they were born a white male alpha, they were ensured a life of ease and privilege. If they were born as anything else, it was condemnation to a life with some level of discrimination or suppression..usually both. </p><p>What really bothered Dean, though, was the fact that the alpha gene had been discovered by scientists working with the old Men of Letters. They’d been trying to recreate the “god gene” held by Dean’s own grandfather Henry, the gene that enabled his line to host archangels. Basically, society had been further divided, more effectively than ever before, in their attempt to replicate the curse that flowed through Dean’s veins. </p><p>Ironically, because it was a duplicate of their own blood, the Winchesters had never undergone the treatment, so Dean held no secondary gender. Before Sam had gone missing, he’d also held no secondary gender, but when he’d returned from his years-long disappearance, he’d been an alpha. </p><p>The omega gene, on the other hand, had been created using a variety of sources. The primary design had been patterned after the oldest sample the scientists could get their hands on: a relic that had been dug up in an ancient temple for some goddess. As the scientists had spun it, the omega gene had been stolen from “the beginnings of time itself.”</p><p>And now something about these secondary genders had forced Henriksen to seek Dean out and promise a <i>favor</i>. A favor from Henriksen was no light offer, surpassing even the Men of Letters’ connections and wealth. They still had limitations; Henriksen did not. Dean would be an idiot to turn this down. </p><p>“So, how do me and my team come into this?” he asked.</p><p>“I need you to extract him from Belarus, under the radar. If the Belarusian government discovered that he was sneaking intel out of the country...” </p><p>Dean nodded. “It wouldn’t be pretty.” He thought for a moment before asking, “Any further hints than a country?”</p><p>“The Białowieża Forest.”</p><p>“I thought that was in Poland?” </p><p>“Partially, but not totally,” Henriksen stood and shook Dean’s hand. “Thank you.” </p><p>As he walked away, Dean turned to pack up his duffel, muttering, “Partially but not totally...kind of like your retirement,” </p><p>“And yours,” Henriksen called back. </p><p>Dean looked down at the picture and shook his head. <i>Castiel.</i> “So young...” </p><p>In the picture, even with his flat expression and sharp angles, the man didn’t look older than twenty, maybe twenty-one. Dean’s chest constricted as he realized just what that meant. Castiel had been raised into this, molded... a product of forces beyond his control. </p><p>Dean had no idea what Castiel had been doing in the past ten years, but a small part of him hoped that the man had been able to just live a peaceful life. As soon as that thought appeared, another rose in its place. Part of him selfishly hoped not, because if Castiel had managed to escape this life, now Dean was coming to pull him back in. </p><p>—</p><p>Within the hour, the team had assembled, boarded the jet, and taken flight. </p><p>It still felt a bit odd to watch Sam fiddling with the First Blade, preparing to carry it into battle. Still, as Dean cleaned his colt, he knew he’d made the right choice. </p><p>He glanced over to where Hannah sat, the omega staring vacantly at her hands. She’d never been quite the same since coming back. Losing Balth had done something to her, unraveled something Dean couldn’t quite understand. He knew it had something to do with the bond they’d shared. Even though Balth had never had a secondary gender, Hannah’s bonding as an omega had been complete, unquestionable. </p><p>“Let’s run through things again,” Sam called, his voice full-Alpha, yanking Dean’s attention back. He and Hannah joined Sam at the table. They hadn’t brought the entire team, since it was fewer-the-better on stealth missions like this. In the front, Meg handed off the controls to the auto-pilot then walked back to the round table where the others watched Sam pull up a holographic map from the center of the table. </p><p>“We’ll be landing here,” he pointed to a dot on the map, “in Poland. Then we’ll trek into the forest from Poland’s side, over to Belarus. And then...hopefully we’ll find him in the middle of this dense-ass forest.” </p><p>“Well, he’s expecting us, so we at least have that going for us,” Dean murmured. </p><p>Sam nodded. “We’ll have to spread out, but we should probably keep within yelling distance.” He looked to Meg. “Stay with the jet, in case we need some help from above.” </p><p>“You do remember,” she pointed toward herself, “that I speak Russian, one of the two languages spoken there.” </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Sam smirked. “I got Google Translate on my phone.”</p><p>The beta rolled her eyes slowly then turned to walk back to her seat while muttering, “Yeah, we’ll see how well that works out when they’re shooting at you.” </p><p>—</p><p>Landing the jet was easy, and slipping into the forest under cover of darkness was all good. Even crossing the border into Belarus was uneventful. But, within twenty minutes of crossing, things took a sharp downward curve. </p><p>First came the rustling, then the whisper of wind moving not quite right. </p><p>Dean raised a hand to his ear, speaking softly. “You all hearing that?” </p><p>“Yeah,” came Sam’s equally soft reply. “Move back towards me.” </p><p>Dean had only made it a few feet when the forest exploded into action around him. Soldiers burst from the bushes and jumped from between the densely packed trees, yelling loudly with their guns pointed right at him. From the noise in his earpiece, he could tell the others were similarly surrounded. </p><p>“What’s your call, Sam?” he spoke into the earpiece. </p><p>“We don’t want a fight,” Sam responded. </p><p>“But if we have to...” Hannah countered from her own earpiece. </p><p>Dean couldn’t help but agree. He tightened his grip around his archangel blade, ready to jump into action against the still-yelling soldiers. His eyes skipped around, searching for the right maneuver, when he saw it.</p><p>They all faced him, so none of them noticed the low fog rolling along the ground from deep within the forest. Except that it didn’t exactly seem like fog, perhaps more like smoke… No, not even smoke. Dean couldn’t say what it was. </p><p>He watched as it reached the soldiers, crawled up their legs, slid around their torsos, until it finally reached their face. The moment it hit their eyes, they stopped yelling and dropped their guns, instead standing silently with their hands at their sides. </p><p>“What the hell is that?” Sam asked over the comm. “What’s it doing to ‘em?” </p><p>Hannah’s panicked voice joined in. “I can’t see anything! This smoke is too thick.” </p><p>Dean meant to answer, would have, but a figure emerged from deep in the fog. It stepped past the soldiers and stopped next to Dean. Only when the figure was right beside him could he see that it was an older woman. Her long, wild blonde hair was streaked with gray, flying about in a breeze that tugged at her ankle-length white cotton dress. </p><p>She spoke to the men in Belarusian, her voice soft and soothing as it skipped over the unfamiliar words. One man stepped forward, silent and stiff. The woman spoke again, silence reigned for a moment, then the man called out and the soldiers all tramped back into the shadows of the trees. </p><p>Dean turned to look at the elderly woman, who simply smiled at him. </p><p>“I believe you are here for Castiel?” she asked. </p><p>He found himself nodding faintly even as he pulled the picture from his glove to show her. </p><p>“Oh, doesn’t he look so young!” She smiled down at the picture for a moment before spinning on her heel. “Come, let us gather your friends. We will go retrieve Castiel together.”</p><p>As they walked through the fog, Dean somehow implicitly trusting her to show him the way, he finally found his voice. “Who are you?” </p><p>”My name is Tatsiana, but you can call me Ana.” </p><p>Dean looked back over his shoulder to where the soldiers had retreated. “What did you do to them?” </p><p>“I gave them a suggestion, and they followed it,” She assured him with a smirk. “When they return to their post, they will have forgotten all about you and your friends.” </p><p>“What is this fog?”</p><p>“So many questions!” she scolded lightly, but her voice was still kind. “I believe you have seen something similar before.” </p><p>“I think I’d remember if I’ve ever seen anything like that.” </p><p>“But obviously not,” she explained. “Because you have seen it several times...” </p><p>Just then, he could see Hannah’s red glow moving toward them. “Dean? Are you here?”</p><p>Ana pointed. “...with her.”</p><p>The fog began to dissipate as the older woman stepped forward, her head tilted to the side as she assessed the dark-haired omega. Hannah could only stare back, like she too had been immediately tamed by this aged soul.</p><p>“You are so unique.” Ana lifted a hand to cup Hannah’s face. “Your power...you were not born with it.” </p><p>“I can feel you...” Hannah murmured, her voice tinged with awe. “I can feel your—your mind, your soul.” </p><p>Ana smiled. “I should hope so, I am your Sup—“</p><p>Dean’s head snapped toward the east when he heard Sam running through the trees, just far enough away that Dean couldn’t see him through the fog. </p><p>“Hey!” Sam yelled at Ana, who was probably just a distant lump to him. “Get the hell away from her!” </p><p>He flung his blade, aimed straight and true for the older woman. Dean leapt forward, ready to intercept, when it slammed to an abrupt halt mere inches from Ana’s face, still quivering in midair. But the power that surrounded it was neither Hannah’s red nor Ana’s fog. Instead, a soft blue enveloped the weapon then lifted it safely up and away from the woman. </p><p>A new, low voice rose behind Sam. “You would do well to remember, Alpha,” the word was snarled as another figure emerged from the darkness of the trees, “to not harm my Supreme.” </p><p>Dean recognized Castiel immediately. His dark hair was a little bit longer now, and his face was thinner, older, but he was definitely the man from the picture. The black henley he wore seemed an exact match to it.</p><p>Dean stepped forward. “Agent...” only now did he realize that he didn’t actually know Castiel’s last name. Henriksen had literally just handed him the photo and left. </p><p>Castiel turned his blue eyes on him, his gaze assessing even as he floated Sam’s blade back to him. “You may call me Castiel.” </p><p>“Castiel,” he repeated solemnly. “I’m Dean. This is Hannah and Sam. We meant  your...Supreme no harm.” </p><p>It was the first time he’d used the word, and he opened his mouth to ask about it, but Hannah beat him to it. “What is a Supreme?” </p><p>Castiel turned to face her, and immediately his face took on the same surprised expression that Ana’s had. “You are one of us.” </p><p>Ana stepped up beside him, her hand gentle as it rested on his forearm. “She is one of our lost sisters.” </p><p>Stepping forward, Castiel lifted a hand toward Hannah, almost touched her as Ana had, but stopped himself. “I can feel that, yes.” His face resumed its flat expression, but his demeanor seemed softer as he explained, “The Supreme is our leader, the strongest and best of our coven. She connects us all to each other.“</p><p>Hannah’s face scrunched slightly. “How? I don’t feel connected to you, but I can feel her.” She pointed to Ana. “I can’t even sense your secondary gender.” </p><p>Sam sniffed, trying to scent the air around the man. “And I can’t scent you.” </p><p>Castiel turned to stare him down. “I have no secondary gender.” </p><p>Sam took a step back, hands lifted in an appeasing gesture. “Okay, hands off...I gotcha.” </p><p>Castiel’s glare hardened at the implication of his statement.</p><p>“Castiel,” Dean called, reclaiming his attention. “Why do you need us?” </p><p>The man stared at him for a long, silent moment before looking back to Ana. No words were spoken, but they were obviously having some kind of conversation. </p><p>As Dean waited, his patience stretched thin at the dismissive attitude. Castiel had asked for help, and they'd come, yet he acted as though the team was imposing on him. </p><p>Shouts arose in the distant forest, loud and angry. </p><p>“Ach! They are getting better at recognizing my work,” Ana muttered. “We are out of time.” Suddenly, a brown sack was cradled in her arms where nothing had been before. “Take it and go. Keep it hidden, keep it safe.” </p><p>Castiel nodded, his expression set into firm determination. </p><p>She paused and brought a gentle hand to his cheek. “Remember, you carry your brothers and sisters with you in your soul.”</p><p>“I carry <i>you</i> in my soul,” he responded then gently took the sack from her, now cradling it against his own torso, and looked at Dean. “We must go.” </p><p>Dean turned, ready to run back toward the border, but then he caught sight of Hannah, her expression broadcasting her pain. She was looking at the older woman, almost desperate. </p><p>“I—I just—I don’t know! This is the first time in so long when I don’t feel—I don’t feel empty.” She clutched onto Ana’s arm. “I know you are doing this, somehow. How? How do I control the emptiness?” </p><p>Ana lifted a gentle hand to push Hannah’s dark hair back. “It takes a lot of work, and a lot of training, dear one. Much more time than we have at the present.” </p><p>Hannah turned to look at Sam and Dean. “I think...I think I must stay.” </p><p>Sam frowned, opened his mouth to argue, but Hannah shook her head and pushed on. “Just for now, just until...” </p><p>Dean knew what remained unsaid: just until she could breathe again. Even with Balth gone.  </p><p>Hannah glanced at Castiel. “And you’ll have Castiel for now. He can do what I do.” </p><p>Dean turned to look at him, trying to gage his reaction to being so unceremoniously thrown into the team, but Castiel’s gaze remained on Hannah as he nodded. “We are connected now, beyond just blood and birth. Of course I will help your friends, yes.” </p><p>He turned to Sam and Dean. “We must go. Now!” And then he was running away through the forest, light and swift. Dean took a moment to tug Hannah into a final hug and offer a whispered farewell before running after Castiel, trusting Sam to eventually catch up.</p><p>—</p><p>Dean tried to strike up a conversation with Castiel on the ride back, just to learn more about him, his powers—the sack he wouldn’t relinquish for even a moment. All of his responses remained flat, monosyllabic until Dean finally just gave up and returned to his seat. With a huff of wounded pride, he pulled out his phone to glance at the old picture of Lisa. </p><p>He should’ve followed his gut after they’d defeated god, should’ve left and gone back to Lisa and Ben. Instead he’d stayed here, duty bound to a shadowy world he still didn’t understand. </p><p>Slowly he became aware of eyes on him, and he glanced up to find Castiel studying him. He locked the phone and tucked it away. </p><p>He didn’t see what was inside the sack until they were safely back within the confines of the labs in the bunker. Castiel, him, and Sam stared through a thick, blast-proof window as a lab technician in a hazmat suit ran a scanner over the machine again and again. </p><p>“Is it a bomb?” Sam asked from his spot on the other side of Castiel. “Because with all those wires and buttons and shit...looks like some kind of over-elaborate bomb you’d see on TV.”</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “It’s a bonding machine.”  </p><p>“A bonding machine?” Dean asked, the request for further clarification obvious in his voice. </p><p>The younger man turned to him, studying him intently for a moment before answering his question with another. “You understand about secondary genders, yes? About the bond?” </p><p>Dean nodded, tamping down on the irritation that rose at Castiel’s condescending tone. </p><p>“This machine creates bonds between alphas and omegas. It does not require any emotional, spiritual, or physical connection. It simply...creates those connections with a fresh bond.” Castiel sighed and muttered, “Even as he tore souls apart, Zeus could only dream of the chaos mankind has created.”</p><p>Sam leaned back slightly to glance at Dean behind the man’s back, his expression comical. <i>Is this dude serious?</i> he mouthed.</p><p>Castiel didn’t even break his staring contest with the glass as he answered his question, “Deadly serious.” He shot Sam a sidelong glare. “Just because something is old does not mean it is silly or untrue.”</p><p>Dean cleared his throat and turned the conversation back to the machine. “But what if you already have a bond?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ve only ever seen it used once.” </p><p>“You saw it used?” Sam asked, and Castiel nodded. </p><p>“I was undercover at a party, we’d heard rumors. The host Crowley started bragging about it. He did a demonstration...” he paused, drew a deep shuddering breath. “Created a bond between himself and a guest’s omega daughter. When the guest protested, he and his wife were dragged from the party. Most likely killed.”</p><p>Dean didn’t have to ask any further questions. He could plainly see the guilt and anger etched on Castiel’s face. </p><p>Sam, on the other hand, had one final question. “What about the girl?” </p><p>“Dead,” Castiel answered bluntly. “What value does a bonded omega hold when you can just create another?” </p><p>Dean looked back at the machine, disgusted. Now he understood why this needed to be hidden. Hell, his gut told him that it needed to be destroyed. </p><p>“So how did you end up with it?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I stole it.” </p><p>Castiel offered no further clarification, but Dean had already realized that was his way. The man was a spy, through and through, never sharing more than necessary. </p><p>The lab tech set down his scanner, removed his helmet, and motioned the group into the room. Dean held the door open, allowing Castiel to pass through first before following. </p><p>“No harmful radiation or anything,” the tech—whose name was very possibly Kevin, if Dean was remembering right—announced. Dean could see Castiel’s frame stiffen. </p><p>“I told you that,” he muttered. </p><p>“Yes, well, better safe than sorry.” Maybe-Kevin shrugged unapologetically then trekked from the lab to wash down. </p><p>“We need to destroy it,” Dean declared, already with his gun in hand. </p><p>“No,” Castiel argued. Dean looked at him, hoping his irritation didn’t show. Castiel pointed at the machine. “The scientists who produced this for Crowley are still there, meaning they can make more.” </p><p>Dean frowned at the realization that it might not be so simple. “So what do you suggest we do?” He turned to glare at Castiel. “I mean, since you’re the expert here.”</p><p>“Study it,” he bit out as if struggling to contain his own irritation. Dean felt a brief, petty pleasure at that. </p><p>He continued, “Find a way to shut down the production of the machine and a way to counter the bonding. If it was as simple as destroying it, I could have done that in Belarus without getting you involved.”</p><p>Sam studied the machine for a moment more before shaking his head. “We have to consult the others before making any final decisions here.” He glanced at Dean, “I’ll go get them.” </p><p>While he strode from the room, Castiel stepped over to a stool and sat, still keeping his eyes on the machine. </p><p>“You know it’s safe here, right?” Dean assured him, well aware that his own voice had turned condescending. “Nothing’s going to happen to it.” </p><p>“As much as I’d love to just take your word for it,” Castiel bit back sharply, finally tearing his gaze from the machine, “I was given a task by my Supreme, and I intend to see it through.” </p><p>“Look, you asked for our help—“ Dean started. </p><p>“I asked for <i>Henriksen’s</i> help,” the man interrupted. </p><p>“About that,” Dean said. “How is it that you trust him, of all people, with something like thi—“</p><p>A buzzing noise halted his flow of words, and they both turned wary gazes back to the machine. All of the lights were lit up brightly and the machine was whirring. </p><p>“What the hell...” Dean muttered.</p><p>A blast of light and sound erupted from the machine, and then everything went black.</p><p>—</p><p>Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring straight up at a bright blue sky. His hands felt out around him, and he was surprised at the soft grass under his palms. Slowly sitting up, he took a moment to scan his surroundings. He was obviously not in the lab anymore. </p><p>He sat in the middle of an open plain that stretched out in all directions. A strong breeze created waves in the dark green grass, blowing toward him, carrying the scents and sounds of life from a small village at the edge of the field. Beyond the village, tall snow-capped mountains rose up into the sky, disappearing behind the clouds. </p><p>Still seated, he turned to look behind him and found a large, dark forest spread out across the distant horizon. Something about those trees...</p><p>Dean turned back toward the village, already forming a plan in his mind, but paused. A lone figure now crossed the plain, walking slowly towards him. </p><p>He watched silently from his spot on the ground as Castiel drew nearer. He looked different...softer. Perhaps it was the loose, flowing blue robe that tugged this way and that in the breeze, or the dark hair that whipped loosely around his face. </p><p>“Where are we?” Dean asked as Castiel came to a stop beside him.</p><p>Castiel answered with his own question. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“That’s what I’m trying to figure out: where is here?” </p><p>Castiel’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open as he stumbled a step back. Only now did Dean notice the gold glinting in his eyes. </p><p>“Your eyes...” Castiel murmured.</p><p>Dean reached up to pass a hand in front of them. Were his eyes gold like Castiel’s? </p><p>When Dean looked back at him, he found Castiel’s mouth had clamped shut again, his newly golden eyes shining brightly. He would only meet Dean’s gaze for a moment before he spun away. </p><p>“This is the village where I spent my childhood,” he explained softly. “Brief as it was.” </p><p>He turned back to Dean and held out his hand. “Would you like to go see?” </p><p>Something inside Dean—some deep, instinctive tug—urged him to take the hand, to take the chance...to take <i>Castiel</i>. He brought his hand up, reached, was about to touch his palm to Castiel’s, but then the panic in his mind surged, halting his hand at the last moment. </p><p>“No,” he ground out, fighting against that inexplicable urge. He yanked his hand back. “Something’s not right here.” </p><p>Castiel’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I can feel it! Something’s off…” he looked around again. “This place feels all wrong.” </p><p>“All wrong?” </p><p>Dean pointed at him. “What the hell did you do to me?” </p><p>With his angry words, everything stopped. The wind, the grass, Castiel’s hair and clothes...it all froze mid-flutter. Castiel’s eyes widened with obvious shock, and the bright gold muddied to a dark, flat hue. </p><p>Castiel stared blankly as Dean spoke again, his voice rising with suspicion and anger. “What did you do to me? Take me back!” </p><p>Indecision warred on Castiel’s face for a short, painful eternity, but then his expression smoothed to deep sadness. “Wake up.” The whisper seemed torn from his throat. “You just have to wake up.” </p><p>With a loud, deep gasp, Dean awoke and sat straight up. He looked around frantically to find himself still in the lab, and everyone—Sam, Meg, Benny, Garth, Kevin the Tech—standing or kneeling around him, except for Henriksen who was kneeling beside Castiel’s unconscious body, and a medic who was tending to the back of his head. From the looks of it, he’d passed out and fallen from the stool, banging his head pretty good. </p><p>A small part of Dean, the same part that had wanted to take Castiel’s hand in the field, felt the urge to go check on him, but the rest of him overruled that as he jumped up and stumbled from the lab, practically running. </p><p>—</p><p>Later that evening found Dean camped out on Cassie’s couch, explaining everything between sips of cocoa. He told her about the favor for Henriksen, meeting Castiel in the forest, bringing the machine back to the lab, the explosion, and finally the dream. </p><p>As she sat and listened, he found himself happier than ever that they’d managed to maintain their friendship. He could always count on the alpha to hear him out...and occasionally set him straight. He was even happier that her fiancé was okay with her former kind-of flame dropping in to talk.</p><p>Cassie’s expression remained soft and sympathetic, until he reached the part about Castiel’s golden eyes in the dream. Instead of soft hums and understanding nods, her mouth turned down at the edges, her eyes narrowed further and further until Dean reached the conclusion of, “I ran from the lab, came straight here.” </p><p>“His eyes were gold?” Cassie clarified. </p><p>Dean thought back to the dream, how brightly lit Castiel’s eyes had seemed at the start. “Yeah, bright gold at first, then darker, muddy gold toward the end.” </p><p>“And he said something was different about your eyes too?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m assuming I had golden eyes.” </p><p>Cassie leaned in, squinting as she studied his eyes, before leaning back with a shake of her head. “No, they were red.” </p><p>“Red?” </p><p>She nodded. “Red. An alpha’s eyes turn red in moments of...” she struggled to find the right phrasing, “let’s call it heightened emotion.” </p><p>Dean yanked back so hard he almost sloshed his half-finished cocoa onto himself. “I’m not an alpha.” </p><p>“No, not anymore. I think you managed to reject it quickly enough,” Cassie explained, and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. “Especially if it was a manufactured bond.” </p><p>She looked down at her lap before speaking again. “And Castiel was able to reject it too?” </p><p>“What?” Dean looked back to her. “You just said it was rejected.”</p><p>She frowned at him. “No, I said you rejected it. Omegas are different. It’s much harder for them to give up a bond. I mean, just look at Hannah...and her bond with Balth wasn’t even a true-mates bond.” </p><p>Dean felt something dark and painful rising in his throat as he remembered Hannah’s months of lackluster responses and vacant stares. He didn’t know Castiel that well, didn’t even really like him, but the thought of anyone going through that, but worse...it didn’t sit right. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he whispered hoarsely. “I didn’t even wait for him to wake up, I just ran.” </p><p>“Dammit, Dean!” Cassie jumped up. “I’m taking you back.” </p><p>“You are?” </p><p>“Yes! Rejected bonds are incredibly painful for the other side, especially an omega,” she explained as she grabbed her jacket. “If you rejected the bond, but he didn’t...We need to figure something out.” </p><p>—</p><p>When they reached the bunker, they headed straight for the lab. Finding no one there, Cassie dragged Dean to the kitchen. Everyone, including Henriksen, sat around the table, drinks in hand. As Dean’s gaze flitted from seat to seat, his stomach dropped. Castiel wasn't there. </p><p>“Where is he?” he asked. </p><p>“Who?” Benny asked. </p><p>“Castiel, where is he?” </p><p>“He woke up and took off right after you did, man,” Garth answered. “Said he needed some fresh air.” </p><p>“How did he seem?” Dean asked, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion. </p><p>“What do you mean, how did he seem?” Meg asked. </p><p>“Did he seem upset or in pain or...” Dean trailed off, again overwhelmed by the damage he might have caused the young man. </p><p>“Well, his head was hurt when he passed out,” Garth recalled. </p><p>“Was there anything else?” Dean tried. </p><p>When everyone just stared at him blankly, Cassie finally spoke up. “Did his end of the bond take?” </p><p>“The bond?” Sam burst out. “What bond?” </p><p>“The machine tried to bond us,” Dean admitted. “But I didn’t know. I didn’t realize what had happened until...” he looked to Cassie, who nodded. “And now I don’t even know what happened to him because I just ran out of there like a jackass.” </p><p>Henriksen cleared his throat, glanced down at his glass. “He seemed fine,” he looked back up to meet Dean’s gaze. “A little shaken, but I attributed that to hitting his head.” He frowned and shook his head. “I wouldn’t worry about it.“ </p><p>Yes, but that was Henriksen talking. As Ash had once said, his secrets have secrets. Dean felt the tension tighten his frame as he dropped into one of the empty chairs. “I just hope he’s okay.” </p><p>—</p><p>Four days later, Dean walked into the kitchen, only to stop short. Castiel was sitting at the kitchen bar, sipping from a giant mug. </p><p>“Dean,” he greeted, dipping his head once in acknowledgment. </p><p>“Castiel,” he responded, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat as he stepped up to the counter across from him, his eyes finding Castiel’s. No gold. “How are you?” </p><p>He shrugged. “Fine. A bit overwhelmed.” He looked down at the mug. “I’m so used to the silence of the forest, and now suddenly I’m plunged back into this life, and a machine tries to bond me to some man I’ve just met, even though I don’t even have a secondary gender.” </p><p>“Tried?” Dean questioned. </p><p>“Tried and failed,” Castiel confirmed. </p><p>With that, the tension slid from Dean’s shoulders and loosened up his spine. So Castiel had been able to reject the bond too.</p><p>Castiel didn’t even seem to notice his reaction as he took another gulp from the mug and grimaced. “Why am I drinking this?” </p><p>“Because,” Meg called as she sailed into the room, “I made it for you, and you want to be nice to people who make things for you.” </p><p>“Of course.” Castiel nodded. “Thank you, Meg.” </p><p>He looked back to Dean. “Did you come to a decision about the machine?” </p><p>Dean glanced at Meg, who shrugged, then back to Castiel. “We’ve decided to follow your suggestion. We’re putting out some feelers, but no luck yet.” </p><p>“You won’t have any luck with just some feelers,” Castiel replied. “It’ll take months of deep cover just to regain access to the inner circle. Then I’ll be able to learn the supply chain, track the moving parts.” </p><p>Dean arched a brow. “You? Won’t he recognize you from the party? You know, the one where you <i>stole his machine</i>.” </p><p>Castiel shook his head. “I’m very good at blending in.” And then, while they both watched, his face shifted—more like morphed—into a replica of Meg’s. </p><p>“You can change your face?” Meg asked, seemingly not concerned in the least that Castiel had chosen her face for his demonstration. </p><p>“Not quite,” he admitted as his face shifted back into his own. “I can change your perception of my face.” </p><p>“Interesting,” she murmured. </p><p>“I am your best option for finding that supply chain,” Castiel promised. </p><p>Dean studied him for a long moment before finally nodding. “Just tell me what you need.” </p><p>—</p><p>It’d been four months since Castiel had slipped away into deep cover, and for about the millionth time, Dean found himself thinking about him again. There’d been nothing, absolutely no contact since he’d landed in Eastern Europe. </p><p>He often wondered if Castiel was even alive. Some part of him knew that the witch was fine, but given how much Dean had fought the bond, he didn’t like that. He didn’t like that he kept thinking about Castiel, or rather worrying about him. </p><p>But then there was no more time for him to worry, not when there was a new foe for him to worry about instead. </p><p>A wizard who shot bolts of purple and raised armies of the dead invaded London, and the team was headed across the Atlantic. For days they researched the magic, chased the wizard, fought hordes of the dead, but none of it mattered. The minute the team managed to defeat the current army, another rose in its place as the wizard watched from the safety of a floating cloud perched high in the sky. </p><p>It was after another of these fights that the team,  drained and bruised, returned to the Men of Letters’ London HQ, a mundane office building that blended in with all the others. It was no bunker, but it had its own charm.</p><p>“This is pointless!” Meg snarled as Garth wrapped the gash in her arm. “There will always be more dead people for him to bring to life!” </p><p>“And as long as those dead keep popping up,” Dean added, “we’re never going to get close to this bastard.” </p><p>“I say we call in some help from Belarus,” Garth suggested. “That old woman Hannah stayed with would probably know what to do.” </p><p>While he spoke, the elevator doors beeped open, and Castiel stepped out. “That old woman’s name is Ana, and she couldn’t make it.” He gestured to himself. “So she sent the next best thing.”</p><p>A rush of inexplicable relief ripped through Dean at the sight of him. He couldn’t understand how strong it was, the comfort mingled with some desire to run to Castiel. </p><p>But beyond that, Castiel looked...good. Better than good—distracting. But that didn’t make sense because he looked the exact same as the last time Dean had seen him. And yet his mouth dropped open, his brain short circuiting. </p><p>“Castiel,” Sam mumbled in greeting. He ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Sorry, this guy’s just...he’s got us in a damn tight spot.” </p><p>Castiel brought a hand up to his forehead, like a headache was already building. “Because you cannot fight magic with brute force.” He rubbed at the spot between his brows. “You fight magic with stronger magic.”</p><p>“And I assume you have this stronger magic?” Meg spoke up. </p><p>Castiel looked at her, his eyes swirling with blue light. “I have more than enough to deal with this <i>bajazliviec</i>.” </p><p>Benny leaned over to Dean. “What the hell does that even mean?” he whispered. When Dean didn’t answer, Benny looked over to find him still staring at Castiel. He whacked Dean in the arm. “Hey, man. You okay?” </p><p>Dean shook himself and smiled weakly at Benny. “Yeah.” </p><p>When he looked back to Castiel, he found his blue-lit eyes on him, a confused frown tugging at his mouth. But Castiel did not ask about him or his odd behavior, instead focusing on the problem at hand. </p><p>“What is the plan?”</p><p>“That depends,” Dean responded. “What do you need to get to him?” </p><p>Castiel’s frown twisted into a sharp smile. “A distraction would be helpful.” </p><p>The others split into teams, their instructions simple: keep the wizard focused on them. Dean would stick with Castiel, ensuring he reached the wizard with as few problems as possible.  </p><p>As Dean fought side by side with him, watched his blue magic dart and weave through the air, he found that they actually worked together very well. Somehow his blade and Castiel’s power seemed perfectly blended, the ancient magics communicating across ages and civilizations of the past. </p><p>He knew he should be paying more attention to the battle, keeping a sharp lookout, but when Castiel was fighting...he was captivating. He spun through the air, his hands forming an intricately laced beam of bright blue light, his brows furrowed in concentration. That was when he happened to glance over at Dean. </p><p>His eyes widened. “Watch out!” he pointed behind Dean, who turned to find two undead soldiers right there. He tried to raise his blade, but they were already on him, reaching for him. </p><p>Just as their gaping maws descended, a blue mist surrounded him, encapsulating and yanking him safely upward. He watched the ground fly away beneath him, but what really captured his attention was the scent. Inside the mist, it smelled familiar, safe. An image of a large field and tall mountain peaks flashed through his mind, but then the mist dispersed, dropping him gently onto the ground beside Castiel. </p><p>“I’m done with this coward,” he snarled, staring up at the cloud high in the sky where the wizard perched. “No more distractions.” He looked back at Dean. “Go help the others.” </p><p>Dean watched as Castiel formed a blue cloud that carried him upward, rushing toward the dark, crackling cloud. </p><p>“You have done enough damage, Kazimir,” he yelled, and then Dean could hear no more as he rose higher in the air. </p><p>He watched from below as Castiel sent beam after beam of blue at the cloud and blocked the responding purple trails. It was obvious that the fight would be short, and within minutes, Castiel had single-handedly defeated the wizard that Dean’s entire team hadn’t managed to get a scratch on for days. The hordes of dead soldiers fell to the ground, once again lifeless and unmoving. </p><p>Now that Dean had seen Castiel fight, he realized that he’d never actually needed his protection. In fact, Dean would classify his part as more of a hindrance than a help, which just led to bigger questions that loomed in the back of his mind. Mainly: why had Castiel let him help at all?</p><p>Castiel returned to the tower with them for dinner—takeout and beer—and he actually cracked a smile or two at Sam’s smartass comments and Benny’s dry one-liners. It was captivat—no, it was interesting, the way his mouth would tick up at the corner. </p><p>Dean found himself studying Castiel closely, searching for any sign of pain, any dips in his expression. As if he sensed his thoughts, Castiel’s eyes flew to his, stared straight into his soul. He smiled slightly, shaking his head, then looked back to Meg. </p><p>Castiel disappeared after dinner, and at first Dean worried that he’d left without saying goodbye. But when he walked into the common room, he found Castiel floating by the tall windows, staring out at the city night. No one else was in the room, just him and Dean. For some reason that made Dean’s stomach pitch and his throat dry up. He couldn’t tell if that reaction was a good or a bad thing. </p><p>“Hey,” he murmured as he came to stand next to Castiel. The man glanced down at him, and it almost seemed like that smile, the one that quirked the corner of his mouth just so, slipped back into place. He flew down to stand beside Dean. </p><p>“It’s always so beautiful in the nighttime,” he explained. “All the lights of the city. The people.” </p><p>“I figured you’d be one of those people who hated it, since you’re used to seeing all the stars and shit.”</p><p>“A logical assumption.” Castiel nodded. “But I find beauty in both—the natural world that gives me my power, and the people that give me my purpose.” He glanced up at Dean. “Their world is just as beautiful.” </p><p>“I’ve never thought of it that way,” Dean admitted. </p><p>“Most people don’t. It’s always the one or the other, separate and distinct. So few people realize how much of ourselves combines both.” </p><p>“Yin and Yang?” Dean asked. Too late he realized his tone had turned teasing. Somehow, he didn’t mind it.</p><p>Castiel didn’t seem to mind it either, instead responding easily. “I suppose, something like that. The light and the dark, the city and the country, the alpha and the omega…” he trailed off, his posture stiffening with sudden discomfort.</p><p>Dean sighed and turned to him. “I, uh...I wanted to properly apologize for that. I shouldn’t have ru—” </p><p>Castiel held up a hand to cut him off. “All is forgiven, Agent Winchester. Besides, you weren’t the only one who ran that day. I owe you an apology as well.” </p><p>“Call me Dean,” he asked. “And there’s no apology needed. Let’s just… start fresh?” </p><p>Castiel smiled fully, a soft curve to his mouth that was ten times better than the little quirks Dean had seen thus far. “Of course, Dean.” </p><p>Dean smiled back. He couldn’t seem to help how he stared into Castiel’s liquid eyes, nor how he shuffled forward the tiniest bit, like Cas’s gaze was tugging him in. His mind flashed back to when they were bright and gold. He didn’t know which he liked better, the blue or the gold.</p><p>“You know, Cas,” Dean tried the nickname, studying the other man’s reaction. Cas’s smile only grew. “You don’t have to run off.” He gestured toward the hall that led off to the bedrooms, but his gaze remained locked with Cas’s. “We have plenty of space. And you said your…” he hesitated, unsure of what to call the alpha Castiel was working on for his cover. He didn’t want to say alpha, because somehow calling someone else Castiel’s alpha was impossible. “...your guy wasn’t expecting you back for a few ways.”</p><p>Castiel glanced down at the floor, as if considering his offer. When he looked back up, a dark flush painted his neck, and how was that suddenly a fixation? Dean had to drag his eyes away from the curve of Cas’s neck, back up to his face.</p><p>“I appreciate that,” he murmured, “but I must go see Ana before I return to…” he also seemed hesitant as he said, “my guy.”</p><p>The way he said Ana’s name, something in his voice caught Dean’s attention. </p><p>“Why?” he asked. </p><p>“Why what?” </p><p>“Why do you need to go see Ana?” he responded. “Did Kazimir say something or...” </p><p>He trailed off as Castiel’s gaze drifted past him, back out to the city lights. The younger man stepped toward the giant window even as his expression turned distant, almost as if he wasn’t looking at the city at all. </p><p>“Have you ever heard the stories of the Old Gods?” he whispered.</p><p>What? Where had that...yet a chill ran up Dean’s spine.</p><p>“The Old Gods?” he prompted.</p><p>Castiel remained at the window, staring. Dean looked out to see what held his attention, but Castiel’s gaze seemed locked on the black of the night sky above the city. </p><p>Nothing had changed. The two of them still stood there in the common room, exactly like the moment before. </p><p>But then Dean felt it. </p><p>The air...the air had changed. It was like—like he could feel the stillness settling on a frigid morning. Could smell the life growing in a deep forest. Could hear the waves crashing over a jagged rock. </p><p>“You know them, don’t you?” Castiel whispered.</p><p>“I met a few of them,” Dean answered, his own voice hushed. “A long time ago.”</p><p>“No, not that silly little group tossed together by Odin and Kali,” Castiel murmured with a faint smile. “Not by a few millennia, at least.” He slowly shook his head. “No, these are ancient creatures, hidden in plain sight. Standing taller than the mountains, rooted deeper than trees, stretching further than the sky...” </p><p>He trailed off for a moment then seemed to catch himself and glanced back at Dean. “Growing up, Ana told me stories about them.” He nodded toward Dean. “You’ve probably heard some version of it. They formed this world, imbued it with the magic to create and sustain life.” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>His gaze returned to the busy night. “When the high gods created the first human beings, they let the humans access their magic, to help them grow and thrive. But there were some of the lower gods who were...unhappy, jealous. They broke away, dedicated themselves to the sole purpose of stealing the magic away, by whatever means necessary.” </p><p>“Kind of sounds like a story or two that I’ve heard.” </p><p>Castiel looked back at him. “Yes, there are more than a few loose retellings, but those were created by different religious leaders, and only a short time ago.” </p><p>Dean’s brow arched at the use of the word short, but he nodded for Cas to continue.</p><p>“All throughout history, civilizations have borrowed and adapted parts of the tale. Egypt had Osiris, but Mesopotamia had Tammuz. While Greece had Dionysus, the Church had Jesus. Hainuwele of Indonesia was Pangu of China was Purusha of India and now...” Cas trailed off. </p><p>He was quiet for a long moment. Dean almost spoke to regain his attention, but then he continued on.</p><p>“All these stories repeat and teach the very truths of life itself. And in every one, there were those whose greed and anger corrupted them.” Castiel nodded toward the dark sky. “Those lesser gods wanted true darkness. They ravaged, attacked...murdered anyone in their path. They used the magic for a very different purpose than the high gods had intended.”</p><p>“Let me guess: the high gods locked them away.” </p><p>Castiel nodded. “They’re kept in the place you know as hell, yet they still fight to escape.”</p><p>Dean’s brow furrowed. “And you think they can do that with Kazimir?” </p><p>“Only a witch can bring them back to earth.” Castiel seemed to hesitate. Dean realized Castiel was studying him out of the corner of his eye. He continued on again. “It’s one of the tests the supreme must pass during the Seven Wonders, to gain her title: go to hell and return.”</p><p>“But Kazimir’s not the supreme,” Dean reasoned.</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “No, but many witches can complete some of the tasks. What makes a witch the supreme is finishing all seven.”</p><p>“You know people who’ve gone to hell and returned?” Dean checked, trying to keep the disbelief from his voice.</p><p>“Many,” Castiel replied. “You yourself were once brought back.”  </p><p>Dean shrugged. “But that wasn’t really me. I didn’t have any say in it.” He paused, then started, “Have y—” He couldn’t bring himself to finish that question. </p><p>When Castiel offered nothing in response, Dean asked another one instead: “So you’re worried that Kazimir might be used as a one-way ticket?” </p><p>Cas nodded. “The magic I felt from him today...it was dark, powerful. He’s been dabbling in things he ought not. I must go warn Ana. The council must take immediate action to seal his fate and lock him down there.” </p><p>“Why can’t you? You’re obviously powerful enough,” Dean observed. “Much more powerful than him.” </p><p>Cas glanced at him, that slight blush back on his cheeks. “You speak like you know me…”</p><p>“Somehow I feel like I do,” he admitted. Castiel seemed surprised, but Dean couldn’t fault him, not when he could hear the surprise in his own voice. “I mean, just watching you today, fighting with you…” His eyes bore into Castiel’s. “You were good.” </p><p>“We were good,” Cas countered, but Dean knew that he hadn't done much. No way it could have been him. </p><p>He shook his head. “I’ve never felt that way, not fighting alongside anyone else. Just you.”</p><p>Cas smiled, this time shy, but he wouldn’t break the connection held in Dean’s stare. “I felt it too, the way our magics blended.” </p><p>“The power in the blade, it…”</p><p>“Yes?” Castiel’s tone was eager, but in a reserved way, like he was holding himself in check.</p><p>“It felt like it had just been waiting for you. For us to find each other, to fight alongside each other.” </p><p>He took a step closer. He couldn’t seem to help the way his eyes fell to Castiel’s mouth then traced a gentle line down to that curve of his neck. It was so distracting, demanding his focus.</p><p>“Castiel,” he breathed, and it was thunderous in the silence that cloaked the them. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas murmured, taking his own step closer.</p><p>“You were magnificent today,” Dean said and forced his gaze back to Cas’s. “I can’t thank you enough for saving me earlier.” </p><p>“Of course.” Cas took a step closer to him as well. “I could <i>never</i>,“ his voice trembled and he drew in a shaky breath. “Never let anything happen—”</p><p>A burst of laughter drifted from down the hall, breaking the tension that had risen. Castiel’s eyes widened, and, as if the fog had cleared from his mind, he immediately took a step back. </p><p>Dean cleared his throat and stepped back as well while Castiel turned to look out the window again. </p><p>A long moment later, he spoke, his voice steady as ever. “You’re right, I am powerful enough, but it’s not my place. It is the council’s responsibility.” </p><p>His watch dinged, and he glanced down at the screen. “My ride is here.” He turned and offered Dean his hand. “Until next time, Dean.”</p><p>Dean shook it slowly, almost as if to prolong the contact. “Stay safe, Castiel,” he murmured, his voice low and urgent. </p><p>He watched as Castiel hurried to the elevator, offering him one final wave when he turned to press the button inside. Castiel smiled again and gave a timid wave of his own just as the elevator doors shut, cutting him from Dean’s view.</p><p>—</p><p>More time passed, more worrying, more wondering if Catiel was alive. Dean tried not to let it distract him too much. He even went on a few dates here and there, met some nice people. Unfortunately, none of them were Cas, so nothing came of them.</p><p> And then, after several more months of silence, a message arrived with only a name and a command: <i>make contact as purchasers.</i> No explanation, no time or date. </p><p>Meg and Benny were chosen to go undercover, since they both had experience with flying under the radar. Dean, on the other hand, was about as subtle as a bald eagle draped in a flag, screeching through the air as fireworks exploded around it. And yet, at the last moment, he convinced the team to send him with Benny instead, because “What purpose would a beta even need the machine for? Two alphas is more believable.” </p><p>No one pointed out the obvious: Dean just wanted to see Castiel, make sure he was okay. Dean knew he’d mentioned the other man a few times here and there. </p><p>After establishing themselves with the right connections and creating a good backstory, Dean and Benny flew into Croatia on a private jet. Benny was no concern; no one ever paid him much attention. Dean‘s disguise consisted of darkened, slicked-back hair, a dark beard, and a suit that cost more than Baby. </p><p>They were met at the private air strip by a black town car that drove them high into the mountains to the target’s mansion. There, they met their host, Crowley—a beefy, balding man who wore all black and spoke sardonically about the process he’d perfected. </p><p>“My product guarantees a bond with the omega,” he explained as he led them into his study. “Or rather, it guarantees a bonded omega. As the alpha, if you do not wish to bond, you will not bond. This allows for a single alpha to be bonded with as many omegas as he chooses.” </p><p>Well, that explained why Dean had rejected the bond so easily. </p><p>Crowley gestured to the chairs in front of his desk as he levered his own massive frame into his chair. </p><p>“Sounds damn fantastic, Sir,” Benny enthused, his voice set in a heavy southern twang. But Dean saw how his fists clenched in his lap, unseen by the man behind the desk. </p><p>Crowley expounded further on the machine, some crude basics of the distribution plan. He listed several alphas who were very well pleased with their results—this he said with a wink, even as Dean mentally filed the names away for further investigation. </p><p>“What about the omega?” Dean finally asked in his much-lower-than-usual voice. He wasn’t even about to try an accent. “Is there a chance the bond won’t stick with them?” </p><p>“Absolutely not! The bond takes every time.”</p><p>Immediately Dean’s mind jumped to Castiel. If the bond always took for omegas... Dean would have frowned, had he not been undercover. So instead he smiled, but his panicked mind kept replaying his few, too-brief interactions with Cas, looking for hints of pain. </p><p>“Of course,” Crowley interrupted Dean’s spiraling thoughts, “that’s the newer models. We did have some trouble with the first couple prototypes.” </p><p>Dean’s thoughts settled again. He’d seen for himself that the bond hadn’t taken on Castiel’s end. He let out a rough laugh. “Those damn prototypes.” </p><p>“Would you like to see a result of the product?” </p><p>Benny and Dean exchanged dubious glances, but both quickly agreed. Crowley pressed a button on his desk and barked out a command in Russian before smiling back at the men. “Come, let’s go meet him.” </p><p>Crowley strolled from the room, leaving Dean and Benny to follow. As Dean passed opulent furniture and prestigious portraits, his mind once again wandered. Where was Cas? How was he mixed up in all this? </p><p>The three men stepped back into the wide front hall with its mosaic floor, curving stair, and tall windows that looked out on the immaculate front lawn. These stood open, allowing a breeze to flutter through...billowing the long white curtains, rustling the flowers on the hall table.</p><p>Dean’s eyes slipped shut, and he could almost sense a different breeze rippling past him, could see the tiny village nestled at the base of a mountain, could smell the damp wood of a deep forest behind him, could feel dark green grass beneath him. </p><p>His eyes opened, and there Cas was, slowly descending the grand staircase right in front of them. </p><p>Dean wasn’t sure how he knew it was Cas; his face was different, his hair was blonde. The white halter top and short shorts he wore were more revealing than anything Dean had ever seen him in. Perhaps it was his eyes. They were the same bright gold Dean had seen in the dream.</p><p>Dean’s face blanched, his mouth dropping open. The only reason he wasn’t caught by Crowley was because the man was looking up at Cas, lustful pride set in his features. Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s for only the briefest of moments, and then he was looking back to Crowley, his gaze worshipful. </p><p>Crowley lifted a hand to take Castiel’s and spoke in Russian. Cas blushed and dropped his gaze as  Crowley pulled his hand to his mouth for a kiss. Dean thought of the blush that had crept up Cas’s neck, stained his cheeks during that last conversation at the London HQ. He hated that Cas was blushing for this monster who so easily touched him when Dean had kept a careful distance, reined himself in so tightly. </p><p>As Castiel stepped up beside Crowley, the alpha slid a beefy arm around his slimmer frame and pulled Castiel tight against his side. Dean saw the back of the top Cas wore was open, leaving acres of tan skin on view. </p><p>“Isn’t she beautiful?” Crowley grabbed Castiel by the blonde hair and yanked his head back, lifting his still-worshipful gaze. “Such a beautiful little whore.” </p><p>Benny’s face must have done something that Dean didn’t catch, because Crowley chuckled and dropped his hand from Cas’s hair. “Don’t worry, she only speaks Russian.” </p><p>“She?” Dean prompted.</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “For one as thirsty as this? She’s just a slut begging for it like she’s always in heat.” He gripped Castiel’s chin and jerked it up for a rough kiss. “Such a good omega bitch.”</p><p>“Well,” Benny cried in that southern accent that Dean suddenly found annoying, “ain’t she just a damn beauty!”</p><p>Just then, a dark-suited security guard stepped forward and whispered into Crowley’s ear. The British man turned to Dean and Benny. “Pardon me, gentlemen, I must take this call.” He looked at Castiel and spoke again in Russian, then smiled at Dean. “She’ll show you to the dining room for some lunch. I’ll meet you there so we can talk business.”</p><p>The moment he’d left the room, Dean spun back to Cas. “What the hell?”</p><p>“Keep your voice down,” Cas muttered as he jerked his head in the opposite direction Crowley and his bodyguard had gone. </p><p>Only now did Benny realize who the omega was. His eyes widened. “Holy shit, Castiel?” </p><p>“You’re bonded with him?” Dean hissed, pointing after Crowley.</p><p>“No!” Cas bit back, just as sharp.</p><p>“But your eyes,” Benny mumbled, the calm in the midst of the storm rising between the other two men. Cas looked at him and a blue wave passed over his face, then his features were his own again, blue eyes without a hint of gold. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean ground out quietly as Cas spun and began leading them away into the house. Dean tried to keep his focus on the back of Cas’s head, to ignore the golden skin of Cas’s back. He clenched his hands at his side.</p><p>“What the hell are <i>you</i> doing here?” Castiel muttered back. He half turned to Benny who trailed on his other side. “Why would you bring him?” </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I come?” Dean interrupted. “You said...” </p><p>“You were my alpha, for a brief moment, in case you’d forgotten,” Cas turned to whisper over his shoulder. “There’s no telling how your biology might react to seeing me with someone else.”</p><p>Dean ground his teeth together. “I’ve got it under control.” </p><p>Cas finally halted, spun to face him completely, and flung an accusing finger in his face. “Do you, <i>Agent</i>? Because I have not endured months of humiliation and pain from that monster, just to have you ruin it with your alpha pride.” </p><p>Dean jerked back, feeling like he’d been slapped. He didn’t have to guess what the pain and humiliation Cas spoke of actually entailed. He pushed down the anger that built, drew a deep breath. </p><p>“I have it under control,” he repeated, quieter now. “And I’m not an alpha.” </p><p>“Yes, I’m well aware,” Cas said softly and took a step back.</p><p>Before Dean could dissect Cas’s voice or the shadow that flitted through his eyes, a door opened down the hall. Immediately, the blue shimmer passed over Cas’s face again, and he wore the blonde mask with the glowing golden eyes. What Dean found the most disconcerting, though, was his expression. It had gone blank, but in a pleasantly absent way. </p><p>Hands demurely folded in front of him, Cas turned and walked on, leaving them to follow. He rounded the corner and stopped before a large set of double doors, complete with doormen who opened them. </p><p>As Dean and Benny took their seats at the table to wait for Crowley, he nodded one final time. “Good day to you,” he said in a heavily accented voice then turned to walk away. </p><p>Panic surged in Dean’s mind. He’d only just gotten to see Cas again after months of worry and loneliness. He’d been here with Cas for mere minutes and had stupidly spent most of those arguing. <i>Why?</i> Why couldn’t the two of them ever just...just...why did he always fight this, fight Cas?</p><p>“Now hold up a secon’, Sugah,” Benny called in his over-the-top twang. “Why don’t ya’ come an’ keep us some company here?”</p><p>“Please,” Dean added, trying to keep his voice from sounding too desperate.</p><p>Cas didn’t stop, didn’t even glance back, and Dean felt a burst of pain in his chest. He’d really fucked up this time. </p><p>But then one of the doormen stepped forward with a hand out to halt Cas. He pointed back to the men and spoke in Russian. Castiel turned back around, his head and gaze down, and shuffled back toward them. </p><p>Oh...right. He wasn’t ignoring Benny and Dean. He was just keeping to his cover as an omega who only spoke Russian. He was really just that <i>good</i> as a spy. Dean found himself once again impressed.</p><p>“Do you gentlemen require an interpreter?” the doorman called in his own heavy Russian accent. </p><p>“Don’t ya’ fellas worry none!” Benny winked and held up his phone. “I got it covered.” The doorman nodded then shut the doors behind himself as he stepped back out. </p><p>“Now,” Benny mumbled in his normal voice as Cas slipped into the chair beside Dean, his face once again his own. “Tell us what’s going on here.” </p><p>Dean remained keenly aware of Cas throughout the conversation, so physically close yet emotionally distant. The man was obviously not happy with Dean being here. Still, he maintained his professionalism as he explained the real distribution process, which was vastly different from what Crowley had told them. </p><p>“I’m so close,” he finished. </p><p>“How close?” Benny prodded. </p><p>“Within the month, I hope. You’ll need to bring the whole team, of course,” he explained, and Dean nodded. “I’ll send along the logistics, once I am absolutely certain that my plan will work.”</p><p>Just then the doorknob clicked to open, and Castiel’s face was back under its mask by the time Crowley stepped through. Benny’s phone was still in his hand, implying it had served as their interpreter.</p><p>“So you like my pretty little angel, yes?” Crowley bragged as he lumbered toward them. </p><p>“Yes, sir!” Benny nodded towards Dean. “My frien’ here is quite taken with her.” He shook his head. “He’s jes’ too shy to say.”</p><p>Crowley’s laugh thundered through the dining room. “I have no doubt of that!” He smirked at Dean. “Yet you keep your hands to yourself?” </p><p>Dean blushed. “I didn’t think touching was allowed…”</p><p>“My friend! What is mine is yours! Please, be my guest.” </p><p>When Dean still seemed hesitant, Crowley pointed to Cas and spoke in Russian. Without meeting anyone’s eyes, Cas nodded and scooted back his chair. He turned toward Dean and, without warning, climbed into his lap. </p><p>Dean choked on his own saliva, struggling to breathe as Cas settled down on him. He’d never once touched Cas like he wanted, not even when every instinct in his body had been screaming for it. Now, with Cas filling his lap, cuddling close, he couldn’t imagine ever letting him go again.</p><p>Cas immediately tucked his face into Dean’s neck, as if to hide away. Dean’s arms slipped around him, his hands finally sliding up the bare skin of his back. His nose went into Cas’s hair, sniffing at the intoxicating scent that reminded him of a town he’d never been to, a forest he’d never forget. </p><p>He looked back up, expecting stares from the other men, but Crowley acted as if this entire experience were nothing new and resumed speaking of the machine, keeping Benny’s attention safely away. </p><p>“You okay?” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear. </p><p>Cas’s face remained hidden as he nodded. “Just embarrassed…” he breathed so quietly that Dean could hardly hear him, so he knew the others definitely couldn’t. </p><p>“Don’t be,” Dean whispered back. “Part of the job, right?”</p><p>Cas’s frame stiffened, and his face withdrew from Dean’s neck, but only slightly enough that Dean alone could tell. </p><p>“Of course,” Cas murmured, but now he was unmoving, almost unbreathing. </p><p>Dean slid his nose once again through Cas’s hair, down his temple, and pulled him back in. “Relax, Castiel.” </p><p>“Dean, I don’t…”</p><p>Yet his posture slowly loosened, his body giving as he curled against Dean again. </p><p>“That’s it,” Dean soothed. He wasn’t sure why, but he needed Cas to trust him like this, to feel safe in his arms. </p><p>This time, when he looked up at the others, he found Crowley still talking, but Benny was studying the two of them, his expression inscrutable. His gaze slipped to Cas with his face buried in Dean’s neck, his body molded against the bigger man’s perfectly. </p><p>When Benny looked back at Dean, a single eyebrow arched, Dean met his gaze levelly. </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Dean whispered, his lips brushing Cas’s hairline even as his eyes remained locked with Benny’s, daring his judgment.</p><p>—</p><p>Dean and Benny returned home, and then a month later, between Cas’s inside connection and the intel they’d gathered on their trip, it was finally time for the team to move in and shut everything down. </p><p>Cas somehow got word to Meg, not Dean (he had to grit his teeth at that one), about the party. It was just like the party Cas had attended before, the one that had led him back to Henriksen. </p><p>The plan was simple: take out the factory first then move up to the house. If the team hit the party first, there were workers down at the factory to destroy evidence. But if the factory went first, Crowley would be too busy with his guests to be warned about it, much less destroy any evidence. And even if he wasn’t busy enough, Cas would be there to keep him distracted. </p><p>The plan worked flawlessly, Dean had to admit. The factory and its warehouse were taken in minutes, even with the heavily armed workers. Cas had sent along word beforehand to spare the scientists—unwilling hostages with very strong incentive to cooperate, nothing more. </p><p>After Dean made his last round clearing the area, he looked to Sam. “That does it down here…” </p><p>Benny stepped up between them, smirking. “Time to make a house call.”</p><p>Dean left half the team there to keep watch while him, Benny, and Meg made the short drive further up the mountain to Crowley‘s mansion. They snuck in through a side gate that Cas had left wedged open with a rock, and Dean could hear the party still in full swing. </p><p>He pointed to Meg, then pointed toward the front of the house. She nodded and slipped away into the darkness. Dean wasn’t sure where she’d get a gown to blend in, but he had no doubt she would make due. </p><p>Benny headed around the east side of the property while Dean took the opposite. They were going to circle around to the shed at the back, the one Cas had simply called the cage. </p><p>He’d almost made it to the rendezvous when his earpiece crackled to life. </p><p>“Guys, I can't get eyes on Crowley or Castiel,” Meg murmured</p><p>“What?” Dean hissed, his anxiety spiking as the awful possibilities tripped through his head. Cas had been found out, he’d been taken captive, he’d been hurt, or even killed… Dean’s eyes skipped to the shed in the distance. Maybe he was in the cage.</p><p>Before he could start running toward the shed, Meg’s voice jumped back on. “Wait, I think they’re in Crowley’s office upstairs, the private one.” </p><p>Dean spun and started running toward the house, away from the shed. Benny could take care of those omegas. Dean had his own to take care of.</p><p>He didn’t stop to plot out a cautious route, didn’t care how many bodyguards he struck down. Despite being halfway across the property, he reached the office door, closed and locked, before Meg. </p><p>He kicked it in, smashing the lock to pieces, and found Cas standing above the kneeling Crowley, his creme tuxedo wrinkled and torn. His hands glowed as Crowley screeched in pain, his head completely enveloped in the blue mist. </p><p>“Castiel!” Dean barked as Meg, now dressed in a black evening gown and stilettos, ran in. </p><p>“Someone called him,” Cas bit out without breaking his focus on the screaming man. “He came up to destroy it all, probably has his getaway car all ready.”</p><p>“This isn’t how we do things,” Dean warned. </p><p>“I don’t care how you do things,” Cas retorted. “You haven’t been here for the past months, watching his cruelty toward those girls, experiencing it for yourself…” His hands twisted slowly, and Crowley’s screams grew louder. </p><p>“Castiel, we need him alive.” </p><p>Cas’s hands stopped twisting, the blue glow fading slowly until Crowley was left a whimpering heap on the floor. He knelt down, cupped the side of the alpha’s head and leaned in close to his ear. Dean could barely hear his words. </p><p>“If it were up to me, you would die here and now.” </p><p>Crowley let out a broken sob, but Cas shushed him softly. </p><p>“All the pain you’ve brought into so many lives, all with that damn machine...” and then he slipped into some foreign language for his final whispered words.</p><p>Dean glanced over to Meg, only to find her frozen with shock. Before Dean could ask, she shouted, “Cas!” </p><p>Dean turned to find Cas’s shaking hands lit blue again as Crowley’s eyes rolled back into his head. </p><p>“Castiel, that is enough!” Dean barked. </p><p>Still kneeling, still glowing, Cas turned toward him. His eyes held a kaleidoscope of swirling blues. “This is owed to me, to those omegas.” </p><p>“You’re just giving him the easy way out.” </p><p>“There will be nothing easy about it,” he promised. </p><p>“That’s not your call to make!” </p><p>Cas spun on him, leaving Crowley huddled on the floor. “I am the <i>only</i> one entitled to it!” he yelled. “I am not just some helpless omega, I am a g—“ he broke off, his face pale. </p><p>“Step away from him, <i>now</i>,” Dean said. “That’s an order.” </p><p>Cas’s entire body seemed to freeze, and then he stepped away, the glow fading. Crowley lay there gasping, eyes darting between Cas and Dean. An odd expression, almost like realization, passed over his features. </p><p>He slowly lifted himself to lean on his elbow, pointed to Dean. “You were the one here before. It’s you… you’re the—” </p><p>Before he could finish, Cas stepped forward again and kneed him in the face, and with a crunch of bone, he crumpled to the ground unconscious. </p><p>“I know that was hard for you,” Dean started. Cas didn’t respond, instead shoving past him to the hall. </p><p>“Castiel!” Dean called after him. </p><p>“I’m going to check on the others,” Cas said, and then he was gone.</p><p>—</p><p>The news reported that Crowley had been arrested for illegal, forcible bonding of omegas the next day. Dean watched the news coverage on the jet as the team flew back to their state-side bunker. </p><p>He could sense Cas sitting at the back of the jet, silently watching him. Dean had yet to speak directly to him, unsure of what to even say. </p><p>He still couldn’t forget the way Cas’s eyes had glowed with so much power, his body practically thrumming with it. His thoughts skipped back further to the first visit, to the worshipful way Cas had gazed at Crowley while descending those stairs, but when he’d sat with Dean, he’d tucked his face away in his neck and kept his eyes hidden from Dean. </p><p>The images played again and again in his thoughts, taunting him. That should’ve been him that Cas was gazing at worshipfully, Dean was Cas’s alpha...or he had been. </p><p>Now, Dean wasn’t even sure how to talk to the other man. </p><p>Sam walked past, clapping him on the shoulder. Dean could hear him throw himself down onto a seat near the back. </p><p>“What are you going to do now?” Sam asked. </p><p>Silence met his question, then Cas spoke. “There were many omegas who were...taken. I’m going to try to get them back.” </p><p>“Alone?” </p><p>“I’ll call for help if I need it,” Cas assured him. “I should be fine, though. My cover wasn’t blown, so I can slip back in.” </p><p>Dean spun to finally look at him. “Leaving again. Just like that? Not even going to stick around, maybe help deal with the backlash we’ll get from this mission? <i>Your</i> mission?”</p><p>Cas slowly brought his gaze up to meet Dean’s. “Is that what this is about? My mission?” </p><p>“You know that’s–“ </p><p>“Or do you really mean me?” he interrupted. </p><p>“Look, we didn’t have to get involved here,” Dean reminded. “We didn’t need to help you.” </p><p>“But you did!” </p><p>The others watched in silent shock as their voices grew louder, their bodies tensed for a fight.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean admitted. “So maybe a little less hostility—”</p><p>“Is that another order, Agent?” Cas provoked. </p><p>“I told you,” Dean practically growled. “We needed him alive.” </p><p>He stood to shove his finger in Dean’s direction. “And those omegas needed to be avenged!” </p><p>“Killing him wouldn’t have helped anything,” Dean countered. </p><p>“It would have helped more than you know,” Cas yelled. “They needed help then, and they need help now. They need someone to save them.” </p><p>“And you’re the one who has to do it, I guess?” </p><p>“They already trust me.” </p><p>“And they wouldn’t trust us?” He pointed to the others who still stared.</p><p>Cas glared at him. “You and Sam, the epitome alphas?” He shook his head. “No, absolutely not.” </p><p>“I’m not an alpha,” Dean seethed.</p><p>“No, your family’s blood was just the prototype the alphas were modeled after.” </p><p>Dean stared, shocked at how Cas had cut to the core of his guilt. After a moment, he stalked toward Cas. “At least I’m not playing up to some stereotype, hiding behind a face that isn’t even my own.” </p><p>“Dean,” Sam mumbled, but Dean wouldn’t stop. </p><p>“Tell me, is the deep cover going to involve throwing yourself under some new alpha, just for the sake of—“ </p><p>Cas reared back and punched him right in the face. </p><p>—</p><p>When the jet landed, Cas all but ran from the ship. Dean watched him go, feeling more idiotic than he had for a long while. He brought a hand to his nose to test the break. What the hell had gotten into him? </p><p>“I’ll go talk to him,” Meg offered, then took off after Cas. </p><p>“What the hell, man?” Sam asked. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Dean mumbled. “I just...I can’t get him out of my head.” </p><p>“You need to talk to him, make nice,” Sam said. He pointed at Dean as he walked down the ramp. “That’s an order.” </p><p>“You know I’m still older than you,” Dean called after him. </p><p>—</p><p>Dean sat at the kitchen bar with an open pack of Oreos, waiting for Cas to return. Meg had passed through a few minutes before, reporting that she’d convinced him to stay and recuperate for a few days, then had slipped away to her own room. He stared down at the countertop, occasionally reaching for another cookie, until a soft noise drew his attention. </p><p>Cas stood across the bar, eyeing him warily. “I am sorry for my outburst on the ship. I should not have punched you.” </p><p>Dean shook his head. “I shouldn’t have provoked you. You’re a good...agent? Spy?” </p><p>“I am what I am,” he murmured. “And that will not change.” </p><p>“It shouldn’t have to,” Dean said. “You’re a good person.” </p><p>Cas shook his head. “I’m not...”</p><p>“You are. Not many would willingly go back into that environment, especially after just escaping it.” </p><p>“Thank you,” he said. That same soft flush from before crept up his neck, but this time Dean kept his gaze firmly on Cas’s.</p><p>He indicated the seat across from him. “Care to join me?” </p><p>“So not in your lap this time?” Cas teased. He dropped into the offered chair and reached for the pack of Oreos, completely ignoring Dean’s thunderstruck expression with his casual, “I always miss these when I’m away.” </p><p>Dean finally recovered enough to choke out a weak “Oh, you didn’t have these in the forest?”  </p><p>Cas huffed out a quick laugh. “Well, we did try growing some trees, but they just weren’t acclimated to the climate.” </p><p>Dean, having regained his sanity, snorted as he grabbed for the package. </p><p>Cas smiled. “That was an awful joke, I know.”</p><p>“At least you acknowledge it.” </p><p>After a moment of silence, filled only with the crunch of cookies, Dean spoke again. “Do you mind... if I ask about how you came to work with someone like Henriksen?” </p><p>Cas’s eyebrows rose. “Ah, I thought you were going to ask about the coven.” </p><p>“Well, that was going to be my follow up,” Dean admitted. </p><p>Cas smiled softly as he reached for another cookie. “I think it will be easier to start with the follow-up.” He glanced away. “I was born with my power, like most of my brothers and sisters. But, even as an infant...it was far too strong, too volatile. Within three months, Ana had found me. She took me in, raised me, honed my skills.” </p><p>“And your parents were okay with that? Just sending you away?”</p><p>Cas hesitated, but still answered. “My mother was just a child herself, and she didn’t know what to do with a baby that was, according to her limited knowledge, obviously from the devil. So she just left me on a church stoop.”</p><p>“And Ana found you there?” Cas nodded but had a cookie in his mouth. “Was Ana born with her power like you? Or the title?” </p><p>“She had the power from birth, yes, but the title came later,” Cas said, then after a moment of thought, continued, “but she was born with a higher concentration of power.” </p><p>“Like you,” Dean guessed. </p><p>Cas’s cheeks flushed. “In a way.” </p><p>“How many witches are born with that kind of power?”</p><p>“So many questions!” he teased. </p><p>Dean’s smile returned. “Ana said the same thing.” </p><p>“I feel it’s a valid complaint.” </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “So essentially you’re a younger version of Ana.”</p><p>“In a way,” Cas hedged again. </p><p>“Are you destined to be the Supreme then, as well?”</p><p>The younger man’s laughter in the otherwise silent space was surprising...surprising and beautiful. “No...well, yes. I mean, the Council wants me to reclaim the title, but I can’t. I cannot spend the rest of my life trapped in that forest by my own power.” </p><p>“Trapped?” </p><p>“The Supreme must remain near the source of the Coven’s power. She is responsible for the magic that flows into this world.” He shrugged uneasily. “I have always, even as a child, felt this urge to be out in the world, helping and protecting.” </p><p>Dean gestured for him to continue while he reached for another cookie. </p><p>“I realized that being a witch, having these powers...it wasn’t nearly enough. I saw ugliness in the world, evil and betrayal. I knew that I couldn’t be like my brothers and sisters, couldn’t simply remain in hiding and hope for the best, or if the evil won out, weather the worst.” </p><p>“And that’s when Henriksen came into it?” </p><p>Cas shook his head. “Not quite. First there was the government.” He smirked. “That’s how I met him. And the few times I worked with him, I felt that I could trust him. He kept his secrets, of course...but he also kept mine.” He grabbed another cookie. “But I still worked exclusively for the Belarusian government for a bit.” </p><p>“How long?” Dean asked. </p><p>“Not long, just over a couple years. But the day came when I found I could no longer trust them.” His eyes flitted to meet Dean’s. “I believe you have some experience in that area.” </p><p>He nodded tiredly. “Too damn much.” </p><p>“So I moved stateside. I worked for Henriksen for four years before I had to go back into hiding with my coven. I stayed there until...until Chuck.” </p><p>“What happened to you all?” </p><p>Cas sighed. “That was...that was the only time I’ve ever been without Ana. She was taken, but I was left behind.” </p><p>Dean nodded sympathetically, then paused. “You said you didn’t want to reclaim the title of supreme...”</p><p>Cas flushed but kept his gaze steady on Dean’s so they could read the truth in each other’s eyes. “The few council members who remained gave me her title—the youngest supreme in memory, and the only male ever—but I was trapped in that forest. I couldn’t even try to help. I had to maintain the power flowing into a very uncertain world.” He looked at Dean through his lashes. “When you came to get me and the machine, all I could think about was how you were the one who’d brought my supreme back to me, and through her, my freedom.”</p><p>“But you acted so angry,” Dean recalled.</p><p>Castiel shrugged. “It was intimidating to be working with you and your team. I didn’t know if you all would accept me...my help. And I didn’t want to say anything embarrassing.”</p><p>Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. “You know you’re a real live witch, right?” Suddenly he frowned. “Wait, you worked for Henriksen for four years before hiding?” </p><p>Cas nodded. </p><p>Dean’s brows furrowed as he did the math, four years before him and Benny came back. “That means you were working for him when I was brought back.” </p><p>Cas nodded. “Yes, but I was in Myanmar at the time.” </p><p>“But four years...and we never met once?”</p><p>An odd glint flickered through Cas’s gaze, and Dean was hit with the uncomfortable knowledge that, given Cas’s skill set, Dean may very well have met him and just not realized it. </p><p>“I think you’ll find a good many people never meet each other,” Cas pointed out. “Because they’re never meant to meet each other.” </p><p>“So you’re saying,” Dean translated, “that we weren’t supposed to meet?”  </p><p>Cas shook his head. “No, I don’t believe we were. And now that we have, the universe can’t reconcile it.” </p><p>“Reconcile what?” </p><p>“What was meant to be and what has actually been,” he murmured. “Especially you.” He nodded toward the phone, toward Dean’s single picture of Lisa. “We weren’t meant to meet each other, because you weren’t meant to be brought back to this life, at all.” </p><p>Dean held his hands out. “And yet here I am.” </p><p>“Here you are,” Cas conceded with a smile before standing. “I’m very tired. I’m going to...” He pointed toward the bedrooms, and Dean nodded. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Tomorrow,” Cas agreed then slipped away.</p><p>Dean watched his retreating figure and pushed himself to his feet with a sigh. A good night’s sleep to clear his head sounded like a good idea. </p><p>—</p><p>Pain, excruciating and visceral, lanced through Dean’s mind, his heart, his very soul. It felt like someone had ripped open his consciousness and shoved a thousand knives in deep. He thrashed, trying to wake up, to get away from the pain, but a fist had closed around him, trapping him in his sleep. </p><p>Flashes of a field, its once dark green grass now brown and dead, shriveled away to nothing. A village destroyed, broken buildings and torn-up streets. Now when he spun around to face the deep forest at the other end of the plain, he instead found a wall. It rose tall and impenetrable, except for one hole where several bricks had been gouged away. </p><p>Gone was the gentle breeze that had carried that scent...Cas’s scent. The wind that whipped around him now burned, cut. He let out a long, deep, guttural scream as his mind thrashed against the pain. </p><p>And then Cas’s voice was there, surrounding him, coursing through him. He was babbling in a foreign language, yet Dean somehow understood every word. </p><p>“Come back,” Cas whispered. “Come back to me.” </p><p>Dean screamed again as a new wave of pain rushed through him. </p><p>“I’m so...so sorr...sorry,” the voice whispered. “Shouldn’t have stay...risked it.” </p><p>The pain was leeching away slowly, so slowly, allowing him to fully understand the frantic whispering.</p><p>“I thought...I thought… gotten back control...could keep ...safe,” Cas’s voice carried on the breeze, whistled through the mountain. </p><p>“Please forgive me...” </p><p>The pain finally withered away, leaving Dean drained. He dropped to his knees, then fell flat on the dead grass. </p><p>The last words he heard were the sobbed “Forgive me...Alpha...” </p><p>—</p><p>When Dean managed to open his eyes, it was to the concerned faces of his team hovering over him. </p><p>“What happened?” he tried to ask, but his voice was nothing but a croak. </p><p>“Hey, take it easy,” Sam advised. “Your voice is probably gone after last night.” </p><p>“Last night?” Dean tried even as he reached for the cup of water Meg shoved at him. </p><p>“You were screaming, wouldn’t stop,” Garth explained. </p><p>Once the water had started soothing the rawness in his throat, he tried again. “I had...I had a nightmare. I couldn’t wake up.” </p><p>“We know,” Meg said. “Castiel explained it after he, you know...” </p><p>“He what?” Dean asked. </p><p>They all exchanged a look. </p><p>“What did he do?” Dean asked again, coughing with the effort. </p><p>“I don’t know, man,” Sam answered. “It looked like he...” he turned away away and muttered, “This is going to sound so stupid.” He looked back at Dean. “It looked like he sucked the pain out of you.” </p><p>Dean frowned. “What?” </p><p>“You were lying there, screaming, not waking up,” Sam explained, “and Cas ran in here, grabbed your head, and just...sucked out the pain.” </p><p>Dean slowly sat up, forcing the others back. “How?” </p><p>Meg shrugged. “It was like a black goo spreading up through his arm.” </p><p>“Did he...did he say anything?” Dean asked. </p><p>Meg nodded. “He kept whispering something, but we couldn’t hear it over your screaming.” </p><p>Dean’s head dropped as his mind replayed the frantic words that had pulled him from the nightmare. The final word cut him to his core. </p><p>
  <i>Alpha.</i>
</p><p>Cas had called him alpha, begged for his forgiveness. He’d said...he’d said he thought he could still protect Dean. Which probably meant that Cas had been protecting him for a long time now. </p><p>“Dean,” Garth’s voice pulled his attention back. “I think... I think the bonding took for him.” </p><p>“You think?” Sam muttered. </p><p>Meg cleared her throat softly, drawing his attention. “The other night at Crowley’s. He said that the machine…” she trailed off, but Dean remembered. </p><p>“He said it had caused a lot of pain.” </p><p>Meg nodded. “A lot of pain in a lot of lives...including his own.” </p><p>So that’s what Cas had said. </p><p>Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Where is he?” </p><p>“Passed out in his room,” Meg answered. “The healing really took it out of him.” </p><p>Dean stood, allowed the brief wave of dizziness to wash over him, then walked to Cas’s room. He knocked on the door, but no answer came. </p><p>“He might still be knocked out,” Meg guessed. </p><p>Dean tried the handle, and finding it unlocked, pushed the door open. He stepped inside, scanning the room. </p><p>“Castiel?” </p><p>The room was empty. </p><p>—</p><p>Dean stood once again in the middle of Białowieża Forest, his eyes tracking the deep shadows. This time, though, he was alone—no team, no uniform.</p><p>“Castiel!” He called out. Silence met him. “Ana!” </p><p>A rustling in the leaves behind him sent him spinning around as the old woman emerged from the darkness. “He said you would come here.” </p><p>“I need to find him,” Dean said, uncaring how desperate his voice sounded. “I...we...” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“I’m well aware of the situation,” Ana replied. She smiled sadly. “I am your omega’s supreme, after all.” </p><p>“How did he... from what I understand, it’s very painful for omegas.” </p><p>“It’s very painful for both ends.” </p><p>Dean shook his head. “No, I rejected the bond, it didn’t...” </p><p>Ana’s heavy sigh interrupted him. “I don’t think you quite understand your own predicament. The idea that a bond could be rejected...it’s very western.” She smiled. “Which is funny, considering that the West invented the bond with that insatiable need for forbidden knowledge.”</p><p>“What predicament?” </p><p>“Bonds cannot simply be rejected, Dean,” she explained, her tone sad. “Especially not by the man who carries the blood of the first alpha. That pain must be felt.” </p><p>“But I haven’t felt anything,” he argued. </p><p>“Indeed, you have not,” Ana murmured. </p><p>Dean’s mind replayed Cas’s voice from the nightmare. <i>I thought I could keep you safe.</i> </p><p>He turned his horrified gaze on Ana. “He’s been sheltering me from it?” </p><p>The supreme nodded. “For months now. And I must say, his magic is stronger than ever because of it.” </p><p>“That’s why he was able to defeat Kazimir so easily,” he realized, remembering how Cas had fought and won that day. He’d wondered why Cas had let Dean stay with him, essentially hinder him. Now he knew: Castiel had been keeping him close enough to protect. </p><p>“I need to find him,” he repeated. </p><p>Ana, her sad smile still in place, shook her head. “He won’t let you.” </p><p>“I need to make this right!”</p><p>“Is that all that drives you toward him? Guilt? Duty?” Ana asked. “Because if that’s all you have to offer...it’s better that you stay away.” </p><p>Dean stopped, stared down at the densely littered forest floor. The smell here was so familiar...His head jerked back up. “That field with the town and the forest.” </p><p>Ana’s brows rose. “You’ve been there?” </p><p>He nodded. “Is this it? That forest?” </p><p>“In a way,” Ana responded. “It is based off of this forest.” </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Her head tilted to the side. “Have you really not figured it out?” </p><p>He thought for a long moment before finally shaking his head in defeat. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Witches, we internalize,” she said. Dean frowned at the abrupt change of subject, but Ana continued. “We develop our mind, our soul, our very core, until it is just as vibrant and real to us as this forest is to you.”</p><p>Oh...so it wasn’t really a change of subject. It was a clarification: he’d been inside of Cas’s mind.</p><p>And that first time, he’d yelled at him that it felt wrong. He’d told Cas to his face that his mind was wrong. He’d been hurting Cas since the beginning.</p><p>He thought of the unbearable agony he’d endured in the nightmare. That pain was contained within Cas’s soul, had been for months now.</p><p>“Why?” He finally asked the question that had been plaguing him since the nightmare. “Why would he go through that?” </p><p>Ana lifted a hand, and the grey fog that marked her magic swirled around him, pulled at him until his phone rose in the air between them, slowly spinning to reveal his picture of Lisa. “Why do you carry around a picture of a woman who’s been gone for years?” </p><p>He lifted a hand, grabbed the phone out of the air and slipped it back into his pocket. His cheeks ruddied, but he could provide no answer.</p><p>After studying him for a long moment, Ana sighed. “Yes, I think he is right.” She turned away, retreated back into the darkness of the forest. “Go home, Agent Winchester. There is nothing for you here.” </p><p>Dean felt the silence of the forest settle around him. He turned in the opposite direction the Supreme had walked and started the trek back to Poland. </p><p>—</p><p>Dean knew the others were tiptoeing around him. He could sense their probing glances, their concerned thoughts. So many of their questions trailed off mid-sentence, left unanswered as Dean shook his head and walked away.</p><p>He knew he was moping, but the longer he went with no word from Cas, the more worried he became. He’d hoped Cas would return eventually, but it became more and more apparent that was unlikely to happen. </p><p>And then, at breakfast one morning, the heavy front door of the bunker exploded in a cacophony of wood and broken sigils. </p><p>The team ran out to the front to meet the threat, only to find a glowing pink cloud flying high above them. </p><p>“You’ve gotta be fucking with me,” Sam muttered. </p><p>The team watched as the cloud descended to reveal a short woman wearing a pink mumu. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Benny called. </p><p>Before she could respond, another voice rose from behind her. “Can’t you see the resemblance?” </p><p>And then Kazimir, that damn wizard with the purple cloud, was floating up beside her, his eyes a heavy black. “Mother, these are the monsters I spoke of.” He studied the team. “But where is the other one?” </p><p>Dean’s eyes widened as he recalled his conversation with Cas in London. Cas was going to warn the council...but if Kazimir was back...</p><p>“What other one?” Meg called. </p><p>“The witch, you fools! The one who killed me—so rudely, I might add.” </p><p>“Where is the one who killed my son?” the woman on the pink cloud screeched. </p><p>“<i>Him</i>?” Garth pointed toward the purple cloud. “The one who’s definitely alive?” </p><p>“Do you know what was required, the sacrifice that had to be made to bring him back?” </p><p>“Kinda makes you wonder if he was worth it, huh?” Benny yelled. </p><p>“He is worth everything!” the woman cried, and Meg rolled her eyes. </p><p>“And now that I’m back...” Kazimir yelled, “stronger than ever...it’s time for some good old-fashioned revenge.” </p><p>A loud rumbling broke the air. The ground exploded with the horde that rose from beneath. </p><p>“I was worried those guys would show up again,” Garth muttered. </p><p>And then there was no more talking as the team jumped into action. But even as they began to fight, Dean could sense there was something different, darker. </p><p>Yes, the hordes had been bad before, but now they seemed...hungrier.</p><p>Dean yanked out his blade, ready to run after Benny and Sam, when a pink bolt of magic caught him square in the chest. He flew backward, crashing into the wall behind him. </p><p>The mother floated forward, laughing shrilly as she threw bolt after bolt at him, precise hits that sent spikes of pain coursing through his body. </p><p>“If the witch is not here, then I’ll have to settle for her alpha, no?” </p><p>Dean curled up tight, trying to shield his head, neck, and torso from the relentless attack. And then, the attack stopped. </p><p><i>Everything</i> stopped. </p><p>Dean uncurled himself, glancing around, then his breath caught. Cas was there, rising high in the air, blocking Dean and the rest of the team from the crackling clouds. </p><p>“How dare you!” His voice reverberated through the air, shook the ground, quivered with anger. “How dare you attack the mate of your supreme!” </p><p>Dean’s heart clenched at the words. Cas had turned him away in that forest, and yet he still claimed Dean here in public, for everyone to know. He hadn’t given up on Dean yet, not completely.</p><p>“You’re no supreme of mine!” Kazimir argued, but suddenly his voice was deeper, distorted, heavy with screams and fire. Finally, with that one sentence, he revealed the truth: whatever was in that body was not actually Kazimir.</p><p>Castiel did not seem surprised, and in fact yelled over him. “Your host will be held to answer for what he’s brought into this world, you parasite.”</p><p>Kazimir’s body cackled. “You hold no power over me, witch.” </p><p>“You mock the power of the Council?” Cas seethed. “We’ve locked you away in the deepest vaults of hell before, and we'll do it again.”</p><p>“No, not when I finally have one so strong to control,” the creature wearing Kazimir’s corpse gargled. “The magic he discovered in his death is so much darker, so much stronger, than anything you have,” </p><p>For the first time, the woman on the pink cloud looked afraid. “Who are you?” she asked the thing that was not her son. </p><p>He spun to face her. “Your true master, Kseniya. Don’t you recognize me? You swore to serve me if I brought your bastard of a son back.”</p><p>“Where is my son?” she screeched. “What have you done?” She lifted her hands, ready to shoot at the purple cloud. “I will send you right back!”</p><p>The monster quirked its head, and then the woman began to scream in pain as blood burst from her skin like sweat.</p><p>Kazimir’s corpse turned back to Cas. “Do you still think you can defeat me? You see what I am capable of, the power I hold.” He sailed closer to Castiel, and Dean’s breath caught in his throat when the demon quirked his head again. “It is the magic borne of true pain.” </p><p>“True pain?” Cas murmured, but the words were still heard just as clearly as the yelling. Dean stiffened as his omega’s crazed laughter echoed through the air. “For months now, I have known nothing but pain.” Cas’s magic flared. “And you’re right: I am stronger than ever.”</p><p>“You, a young witch, barely past the Seven Wonders...you really think you can challenge me, an old god?” </p><p>Cas’s distinct blue mist encapsulated his entire body as he shot upward. “Is that what you really think? I’m just some young witch come  to challenge you?” Screams continued from the pink cloud as Cas’s blue mist shrouded over all three of them. “No, for what you’ve done to my team, to my friends, to my Alpha...I will <i>end</i> you.” </p><p>A loud clap of thunder followed his words, and then all three of them were gone, leaving Dean and the others to stare at an empty sky. </p><p>—-</p><p>Dean was once again pacing up and down the library in the bunker, glancing at the clock every minute or two. </p><p>“When will they be here?” he growled. </p><p>The others, all sitting around the table with varying degrees of tense posture, seemed to shrug in unison.</p><p>It had been a long four days since Cas had disappeared, leaving no trace for Dean or the team to follow. He’d even called Henriksen, begged for his help. </p><p>“So you finally figured it out, huh?” Henriksen had asked. “The bond?” </p><p>“You knew?” Dean had yelled. </p><p>“Of course I knew. I knew on that first day when you ran from the lab.”</p><p>Still Henriksen had no luck either, despite his network that remained as strong as ever. Dean knew that he and the team were out of options.</p><p>So, at his wits end, he’d finally contacted Hannah and Ana, half hoping they’d scold him for being so silly and tell him that Cas had been back with them for days. Instead, Hannah had promised to be at the bunker within the day. </p><p>Finally hearing the jet landing, Dean ran out to meet it with the others right behind him. He slowed when he saw Hannah, walking down the ramp alone. </p><p>“Where’s Ana?”</p><p>Hannah stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. “She couldn’t come.” </p><p>Dean jerked back. “But Castiel...” </p><p>“Yes, he is missing,” Hannah soothed, even as she took a moment to greet the others then turned back to Dean. “The council decreed that they could not have her running halfway around the world when the supreme is missing. If this does come to the worst, they need Ana to train the new rising Supreme.” </p><p>“So much for sisterhood,” Garth sighed. </p><p>“The Supreme is not really supposed to stray from her Coven’s source of magic,” Hannah explained patiently. “It is her duty to maint— Dean?”</p><p>Dean stood frozen as he remembered what Cas had yelled as he’d flown up to meet Kazimir and Kseniya: they’d attacked the mate of the supreme. </p><p>“When was it decided that he would be the supreme?” he asked softly. </p><p>Hannah grimaced. “About two months ago, right before...” she trailed off, but Dean nodded for her to continue. “Right before you came searching for him. He came back and said he’d take on the mantle.” </p><p>So right after the nightmare. Cas had finally accepted the role that would keep him far away from Dean. But now the question rose as to why he’d done it: to avoid Dean...or protect him?</p><p>“Well, how are we going to find him?” </p><p>“<i>You</i> are going to find him,” Hannah explained. </p><p>“Me?” Dean burst out. “I’ve been searching nonst—“</p><p>Hannah held up a hand to halt his words. “Yes, you’ve been physically searching for him. Now, you are going to spiritually connect to him...as his mate.” </p><p>Dean huffed out a grunt. “I don’t know how.”</p><p>“Perhaps not,” Hannah gestured to herself, “but you’ll have one of his sisters to guide you.” </p><p>—</p><p>Dean laid on the floor, tense and unmoving, with Hannah kneeling at his head. Sam had already pointed out how much it looked like what Cas had done during Dean’s nightmare. </p><p>He looked to Sam. “If I don’t come back...” </p><p>Sam, who’d usually roll his eyes and say something about dramatics, now nodded tersely. “I’ll take care of them.” </p><p>“It is time for you to leave us,” Hannah instructed even as her hands, glowing red in the dim lights, took hold of Dean’s head. “Close your eyes, Dean, and listen to my voice.” </p><p>As Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, he heard the door shut behind Sam. And then, lying there in the darkness of the room, everything seemed to fade away. All that remained were the touch of Ana’s cool fingertips against his temples and the soft lilt of her voice tripping along her words. </p><p>“The field you told Ana about,” she began. “Describe it to me.” </p><p>“The first time, or...?” </p><p>“Wherever you want to start.”</p><p>Dean drew a deep breath. “The first time I saw the field was the day we left you with Ana.” </p><p>He told her everything: how the grass felt, how the wind sounded, how the mountains rose in the distance on one side and the dark forest stretched out to the horizon on the other. How the scents of the forest and the grass and the town blended so comfortingly, returning to him in the safety of Castiel’s magic. And then he described Cas, his hair, his long robe, his golden eyes—bright at the start, muddy by the end. </p><p>He spoke until his throat felt hoarse, but still he pressed on. He described the scene as he had last seen it, with the grass brown and withered, and the town destroyed and burning, and the new wall—tall and strong, except for that one broken gap. </p><p>“There,” Hannah whispered. “Let’s start there...” </p><p>And then Dean was standing in the shadow of tall, dark trees, facing the wall that stretched out into the unseen distance on either side. </p><p>“Where was that break in the wall?” Hannah asked. </p><p>Dean looked to the mountain to gage where he’d lain in the field. He stopped when he saw the bright blue glow that flashed and crackled, along with some smaller purple and black bursts that were immediately extinguished. </p><p>“That’s them, isn’t it?” Dean asked. </p><p>Hannah nodded tersely, then looked back at the wall. “It doesn’t matter where the break was last time; he’s mended it.” She turned to Dean. “You’re going to have to break through again.” </p><p>“Again?” Dean pointed to himself. “I didn’t create the break last time.” </p><p>“Yes, you did.” Hannah squeezed his arm. “You don’t even realize the depth of your powers when it comes to him.” </p><p>“I don’t have powers.” </p><p>“As his mate, your connection to him grants you power.” Hannah smiled. “He needs you now, more than ever before. Your presence will give him the help he needs to defeat them.” </p><p>She pointed to the wall. “I can’t break through that...but you can.” </p><p>Dean stepped up to the wall to trail his fingers over the rough bricks. He’d thought that he would have to punch his way through or kick it in like he would a door, but the second he ran his hand over the surface, the bricks began shifting, crumbling. In the end, he barely needed to push. </p><p>Hannah motioned for Dean to go first then followed. She pointed toward the ruined town as they crossed the dry field. “That’s the town where Castiel grew up. Each of those buildings holds a memory of his life.” </p><p>“Even now that the buildings are all destroyed?” Dean wondered.</p><p>Hannah shrugged. “I’m still just learning the basics of this. As of right now, my mindscape is limited to my bedroom and the library in the bunker.” </p><p>“So it’s different for everyone, what they use for their internal home?” </p><p>Hannah nodded. “And the fact that he had a forest and a field and a mountain here since before you bonded shows how strong he was then. But now, I think that most of his energy goes toward maintaining the wall.” </p><p>“Why?” Dean asked. </p><p>“He was trying to keep you out.” </p><p>Dean frowned at the idea, but Hannah was quick to correct his assumption. “To protect you, not push you away.” </p><p>He nodded but kept his eyes straight ahead. Hannah grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to look at her. </p><p>“Dean, everything he’s done has been to protect you. Even when he was with Crowley, he’d go check on you all the time.”</p><p>“I never saw him,” he argued. Hannah just stared at him, waiting for him to catch up. That last conversation before the nightmare, Cas had had that look when Dean had talked about never seeing him before...</p><p>He hadn’t seen Cas because Cas’s face hadn’t been his own. Cas had been hiding himself from Dean in more ways than he knew.</p><p>“Oh,” he muttered. </p><p>“Yes, oh,” Hannah echoed.</p><p>They soon reached the edge of the town, and silence fell between them as they wandered through the gouged streets. Dean poked his head into a small building with its door blown off and found that the interior—a large, lavish room with a giant fireplace and ornate tapestries lining the walls—did not match the exterior at all. At a table near a roaring fire, Ana, young and ethereal, sat beside a small boy with dark hair. </p><p>“You must control it, Castiel,” Ana murmured. </p><p>The boy, a much-younger version of Dean’s omega, nodded. His gaze remained intent on the teapot that he levitated over its matching tea cup, pouring the tea slowly and shakily. </p><p>Suddenly, the teacup shattered, dark brown tea pooling out over the rough-hewn table. Cas’s concentration broken, the teapot dropped, shattering as well. </p><p>“I can’t do it!” he cried. “It’s too strong!</p><p>Ana reached over to run a soothing hand down his back. “Yes, your magic is very strong, the strongest I’ve ever seen. And that’s why you must control it, my dove. Uncontrolled magic, magic that bursts up with emotions, is not in any way an asset...” </p><p>With a wave of her hand, the teapot mended, as did the teacup. The spilled tea disappeared as steam began rising from the teapot again. </p><p>“But magic that you can pull, even when your emotions fail you...that is true power.” </p><p>Dean smiled at the memory, but what really captured his attention was how the room felt. He sensed a deep love blended with absolute trust, and just a tinge of frustration. No sooner had he identified the feelings coursing through him, he realized that the buildings of the town did not just hold Cas’s memories...they held his emotions for those memories.</p><p>He stepped from the doorway, back out onto cracked streets. New fissures stretched across the surface with each explosion from the mountain above. </p><p>Hannah must have gone on ahead without him, since he couldn’t see her anywhere. He slipped down a side street, searching for some path that would lead him to the mountain. </p><p>He poked his head into a few more doorways, sometimes smiling at the joy he found, other times frowning at the fear and pain. Some memories were clearer, sharper...others blurrier. </p><p>One building was just vague shapes and warped sounds. A figure paced the room, holding a bundle to its chest.</p><p>“Have you ever heard of the old gods?” The figure asked the bundle. “Don’t worry, young Castiel...you will. You will know them all someday.” And then, a whisper: “You must learn, because if <i>you’re</i> here…they won’t be far behind.” </p><p>Sudden yells broke through the air, jerking Dean from the memory. He left that memory and burst into a sprint, following the sound. His feet skidded to an abrupt halt when he realized that the voices were coming from a shop along the road...another memory. What really surprised him was when he recognized one of the voices as his own. </p><p>He stepped into the store with its shattered glass front and found himself inside the jet. He recognized the vague, shadowy shapes of his team, but they were all facing away from him. They all watched the two people at the back—the only two clear-cut and defined figures. </p><p>As he stepped past them, he could feel every emotion Cas had felt that day: the bite of his anger, the weight of his pain. Above all that, though, Dean felt the ache of Cas’s longing for him...his love. The emotions Cas had hidden so well for so long washed over Dean. </p><p>Even now, to look at the memory of Cas, no one would guess the depths of his longing. </p><p>“And they wouldn’t trust us?” The Dean in the memory was saying. </p><p>“You and Sam, the epitome alphas?” Memory-Cas shook his head. “No, absolutely not.” </p><p>“I’m not an alpha.” </p><p>At his words, the air rippled with Cas’s fresh pain, biting at Dean’s conscience. </p><p>“No, your family’s blood was just the prototype the alphas were modeled after,” Cas accused. Dean could feel Cas’s vicious satisfaction, but even that held the regret of having hurt the alpha.</p><p>Memory Dean stalked forward, and real Dean braced himself for his next words, flung from a place of hurt and stupidity. “At least I’m not playing up to some stereotype, hiding behind a face that isn’t even my own.” </p><p>Sam’s shadow became clearer as he murmured his warning, then faded back into shapelessness. </p><p>“Tell me, is the deep cover going to involve throwing yourself under some new alpha, just for the sake of—“ </p><p>Pain, humiliation...betrayal. The surge of Cas’s bitterness stabbed through Dean. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his very soul was being crushed under the onslaught of self-loathing. But to watch Cas’s face...Dean hadn’t even realized, at the time, how much he’d hurt Castiel.</p><p>A fresh shadow materialized in the corner, taking the beefy stature of Crowley. The shadow leered at an unseen prey. “Come along, whore,” it commanded. “You’re going to impress these investors for your alpha.” </p><p>Dean’s gaze snapped back to Cas, the omega’s face as blank as ever even as that awful memory echoed in his mind. </p><p>Real Dean felt his own emotions burst with triumph when Cas punched Memory Dean in the face. </p><p>“Dean?” </p><p>Hannah’s voice pulled him from the memory. He stepped from the shop, more determined than ever to find Cas and make this right. </p><p>“I just saw something,” Hannah gasped as she ran up beside him. </p><p>“A memory?” Dean clarified, and she nodded. </p><p>“We need to get up there now!” </p><p>He frowned even as he turned to run ahead. “I thought Cas was stronger?” </p><p>“He’s stronger than anybody, even Ana,” Hannah explained as she ran beside him. “But Kazimir…” she paused for breath. “Cas is fighting against an old god <i>and</i> a wizard of the dark magics. They have unnatural power stolen from death itself.” </p><p>“Death?” </p><p>She nodded somberly. “And no one can defeat death...not even Castiel.” </p><p>Dean didn’t need any further prompting; he ran faster toward the base of the mountain, leaving Hannah to follow. He’d just passed the last cross-street when a deep shout rose from behind. He turned just in time to see a large man flying through the air toward him. </p><p>As he crashed onto his back, a dizzying sense of deja vu washed over him. His own face grinned down at him, but this one was dark and menacing with blood red eyes. </p><p>“Well, who do we have here?” </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Dean spit back. </p><p>“You really don’t recognize me?” The clone pouted. “I’m you.” </p><p>“No you’re not,” Dean ground out. </p><p>The clone rolled its eyes. “Okay, you caught me. I’m just a part of you.” </p><p><i>Part of me?</i> </p><p>“What the hell does that even mean?” Dean asked. </p><p>Hannah, who’d finally caught up, froze when the clone swung its face toward her. </p><p>“He’s the part of you that feels the pain,” she realized. “The pain that must be felt.” </p><p>Dean remembered hearing those exact words from Ana. So this was how Cas had accomplished it. He’d literally trapped away the part of Dean that felt the bond’s pain. That’s why this clone’s eyes were so red, like blood. </p><p>So that meant that this creature only knew pain, hatred...abandonment. </p><p>“Hannah, get to Castiel! Help him!” </p><p>Hannah nodded and began running again, but after a few steps she leaped and let her power carry her through the air. </p><p>The clone would have chased after her, but Dean managed to flip their positions and pin his clone. </p><p>“I didn’t know!” He bit out. “I promise I didn’t, but now that I’m here, I’m going to make things right.” </p><p>The clone scoffed. “You’re going to make things right? After all the work I’ve done to tear this place apart?” </p><p>Dean blanched. He was the one who’d ruined Cas’s town—or at least this part of him was responsible. </p><p>No, he was responsible. And he was finally going to make it right. He wouldn’t run...not anymore.</p><p>—</p><p>Hannah landed on the mountaintop just as Cas shot another wave of blue light at the purple blob. </p><p>“Castiel!” she cried, diverting his attention for a split-second. In that moment, the demon almost broke free, ready to attack. </p><p>Castiel threw his powers out, trapping it again, and Hannah was quick to add her own power to the attack.</p><p>She could feel the creature writhing, fighting, beating against her power with ferocious attacks. She could barely maintain her hold against it, even with Castiel’s help—the help of her supreme—but he had fought it alone for days now. </p><p>She also felt Kazimir in there, his power dark and frantic as ever, but that was it. There was no one else in that orb. </p><p>“Where is Kseniya?” she asked.</p><p>“Dead…” Castiel muttered without looking away from his opponent. “She bled out within moments.” He finally glanced at her. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I brought your alpha to help you,” she explained. </p><p>Again, his power faltered, but Hannah was there to maintain the spell. </p><p>“Dean’s here?” he asked. Something in his voice was so hopeful yet so afraid. </p><p>“He got caught up at the base of the mountain, fighting...himself.” </p><p>Hannah didn’t understand the word Castiel spit out, but the pain in his voice was clear enough. Several long moments passed, both Hannah and Castiel concentrating on the captive, when he called her name. Despite all the noise surrounding them, she easily heard the call. </p><p>“You must take Dean and get him out of here. Get him to safety.” </p><p>“Castiel...” she tried, but he shook his head. </p><p>“Take him back and go to Ana. Tell her to call for the Council.” Castiel didn’t look at Hannah, even in the midst of his instructions. “Tell them that I am fighting their battle now, a battle that should never have happened.”</p><p>“What?” Hannah murmured.</p><p>“They should have taken my advice to seal Kazyak’s fate the first time… because now they have an old god who’s broken free again, and I… I…”</p><p>“Who is free?” Hannah asked, frightened by the blatant fear, the trembling in his voice. She could feel the fluctuations in his magic, and each time she could sense something malicious and powerful struggling to break free. She knew instinctively that if Castiel was not here, if his magic wasn’t wrapped around hers, strengthening it...whatever being was actually inside that orb would immediately break free and brutally kill her.</p><p>“Do you want me to bring them back to help you?” she offered timidly. </p><p>Castiel shook his head. “The only way to truly defeat this monster is to find his body in the physical realm. Find Kazimir’s corpse...That’s why I can’t kill him; his soul maintains a thread of connection to the body. You must find the body and perform the spell that will recall and trap it, and then...and then the Council will send him back to hell and seal the gate.” </p><p>“And then you’ll wake up?” Hannah asked. </p><p>He didn’t immediately answer, but at her panicked “Castiel!” her supreme finally spoke. </p><p>“When you and Dean leave, you are going to seal the spell that maintains the wall.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>He sighed, and she could suddenly see it, see how he was so weary and broken. “Because my power is weakening by the moment. I know you feel it...When I finally exhaust my power, I will not be able to keep the shadow from escaping into the world. If he gets free, he will resurrect the others, and then...” </p><p>“But Ana will be able to undo your spell, right?” </p><p>He opened his mouth, then hesitated. Finally he spoke. “I don’t know.” </p><p>“No!” Hannah burst out, her red magic flaring. “No, I can’t do that to you!” Tears choked her next words. “You cannot ask that of me!” </p><p>Castiel finally looked over to her, his blue eyes trapping hers. “I am not asking you... your supreme is commanding you.” </p><p>“You can't make me...” she tried.</p><p>“Hannah!” His voice lashed out. “You will leave, you will take Dean with you, you will seal the spell, and you will go to the Council with my instructions!” </p><p>Still her magic remained linked to his, her face a mask of indecision. She watched as Castiel drew in a deep breath then spoke again, his voice softer.  </p><p>“Please Hannah, you have to get away from here, save him and yourself. For me.”</p><p>After a long pause, she allowed her magic to fade from his. She stood beside him, listening as he recited the spell carefully, slowly, so that she heard and understood every word. </p><p>She repeated it easily, her expression confused at the simplicity. </p><p>“You must say it with intent,” he murmured, his voice low and kind. It was so similar to Ana’s. “That is where the challenge lies in this spell, my dove.”</p><p>“Intent.” </p><p>Castiel nodded, and in that moment, his eyes were so afraid but so determined.</p><p>“You must have intent: if you do not find that...everything and everyone <i>will</i> die.”</p><p>She took one step back, then another. “Intent.”</p><p>“Hannah…”</p><p>She paused as Castiel drew a deep breath then forced the words from his lips. </p><p>“Tell Ana to honor her promise.” </p><p>—</p><p>Hannah found Dean just reaching the base of the mountain. His clone was nowhere to be found. </p><p>“How did you defeat it?” she asked softly. </p><p>“I took him back.” He met her gaze, and she could see the fresh pain clearly etched on his features, the red that now ringed his green eyes. </p><p>“The pain must be felt,” Hannah murmured. </p><p>He nodded tightly then pointed at the mountain. “Let’s go.” </p><p>The tears that Hannah had been fighting began to streak down. “He said we have to go.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hannah dashed at the tears. “He said we need to leave. That shadow is latched onto Kazimir’s soul and his body. The Council will find the body and recall the soul to trap them there. That’s the only way to defeat them.” </p><p>Dean frowned. “That’ll take another few days at least!” He gestured toward the lights staining the cloudy sky above the mountain. “He might not be able to last that long.” </p><p>Hannah looked down at the cracked ground, pushed her hair behind her ear. “He knows that. So he gave me a spell to, uh, seal the wall. Even if it does break free of him, they’ll be trapped here.” </p><p>“He’s locking himself in here with it?” Dean studied Hannah’s broken expression for several long moments. “Fine, you go, call the Council. Tell Sam and the others to help you track down the bodies. I’ll stay here with Ca—“</p><p>“No,” Hannah broke in. “No, he’s sending you with me. He wants you to go to Ana...I think they made some kind of deal.” </p><p>“A deal?” Dean looked back up toward the mountain, trying to guess at what kind of deal Cas would strike on his behalf.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Hannah admitted. “Castiel wouldn’t say.” She almost said more, but stopped. </p><p>“Tell me,” Dean commanded. When she still seemed hesitant, he barked, “Hannah!”</p><p>With a deep breath, she spoke. “Every Supreme has a speciality, something she excels in that will manifest during the sev...” </p><p>Dean arched a brow, so she hurried on. </p><p>“Well, that part doesn’t matter so much.” She grimaced. “Before she’s named, the Supreme must descend into hell and then return to her body.”</p><p>“Castiel’s mentioned it.” </p><p>Hannah nodded. “Back when Ana went through her descent, she not only traveled to hell.” She gulped. “She traveled through time.” </p><p>Dean stared at Hannah for several long moments before finally speaking. “Ana can travel through time?” </p><p>Hannah nodded silently. </p><p>Dean’s gaze grew distant as he thought back to that late-night talk with Cas. “<i>You weren’t meant to be brought back to this life, at all.</i>”</p><p>He remembered his last conversation with Ana. She’d asked him about Lisa... He knew with sudden certainty what Cas’s deal with Ana entailed. </p><p>He’d asked Ana to send him back in time, before Sam had returned from hell, probably before Dean himself had ever gone to hell, maybe even before this war between heaven and hell had destroyed their family...back <i>home</i>. </p><p>He thought of what that would mean. He would be reunited with Lisa. He could try to save Sam, even keep Lucifer and Michael from rising again. The possibilities raced through his mind, suddenly so tangible...so achievable. </p><p>
  <i>Home.</i>
</p><p>Cas was giving him a second chance at a normal life, a way to live without all the fear and death. Dean could finally have his chance, like that djinn had shown him once upon a time. He might even be reunited with his mom and dad…</p><p>
  <i>Home...</i>
</p><p>Another burst of light flared from the mountaintop.</p><p>—</p><p>Cas could feel himself shaking, his power wavering. He knew the others hadn’t left yet. Perhaps his version of Dean, the dark entity that restlessly stalked Castiel’s steps for no other reason than to torment him, was hindering them. </p><p>His soul cried out for Dean, wanted to fly down and help. Then he could see his alpha one final time. But he pushed the urge away; he couldn’t go help them, not without freeing a worse evil—an evil that neither his alpha nor his sister would survive. </p><p>He’d heard the team mocking the mother and son, but if they knew the darkness of this creature...They didn’t understand how much danger they had been in, taunting the unholy thing that had escaped its prison by using Kazimir as host.</p><p>The skies darkened and a sonorous explosion shook the very ground beneath him as lightning crackled across the sky. It was done: Hannah had completed the spell. </p><p>Finally he let his tears slip free. If he ever did manage to escape the spell...Dean would be long-gone, back to his old life with the family and woman he’d lost there. With that thought, there didn’t seem to be much use for going back into a world that lacked his alpha.</p><p>Perhaps, with Dean so far away, he could finally kill that monstrosity he’d trapped in his own mind. It wouldn’t hurt Dean, because he’d be in a completely different world, in a time and place when that part of him didn’t even exist yet. </p><p>The Council would choose a new supreme, and Cas could finally be at peace here. He could let go of the pain he’d been damming up behind those walls. There was no way it would reach Dean, not across time and reality. </p><p>Minutes passed, long and tedious, perhaps the first of an eternity. </p><p>Suddenly, warm arms slid around him from behind. Cas flinched, already panicking about losing control over his power, but rather than break off, his blue light flared, steadied. There was no more wavering, no more uncertainty. </p><p>A deep voice spoke into his ear. “I’ve got you...I’m right here.” </p><p>“Dean?” he whispered tentatively. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>His voice shook. “You were supposed to go with Hannah, I told Ana...” </p><p>Dean’s grip around him tightened. “Not interested,” he murmured. “I’m going to stay right here with you until they come get us.” </p><p>“They won’t—“ </p><p>“They will,” Dean assured him. “And even if they don’t, the team will find a way.” </p><p>“And if they fail?” Cas couldn’t help but ask. </p><p>“Then we’ll get to know each other very well...maybe rebuild your home.” </p><p>“I don’t understand...”</p><p>“You’ve been protecting me for months… now it’s my turn to protect you.” </p><p>—</p><p>Dean wouldn’t lie: he’d been tempted. </p><p>There was so much good he could do if he went back. But then he’d thought of the memory he’d just seen, Cas on the jet. He remembered the pain Cas had hidden from him, that Cas had protected him from for so long. After all that Cas had done for him, after all that Dean done to Cas without even knowing it… </p><p>He couldn’t go back, not when the mere sight of Cas’s rare smiles sent his heart swooping, his mind reeling. Not when the memory of that quiet conversation over Oreos replayed in his mind again and again. Not when he recalled the jealousy that spiked within him when he saw Castiel with Crowley. Not now that he’d realized the depth of his own devotion.</p><p>Home...yes, that word had slipped through his mind, but it hadn’t brought memories of his parents or a younger Sam or even of Lisa. All he’d been able to think of, was Cas. </p><p>“If you’re just doing this because you feel guilty,” Cas started, but Dean shook his head. </p><p>“I’m doing this because you’re my omega. I need you, Castiel…” he drew a deep breath before admitting, “I want you.” </p><p>Cas felt fresh tears slipping down his cheeks, but these weren’t pained or sorrowful. He finally allowed himself to slump back against Dean, to give the alpha his weight. </p><p>“I’m going to stay right here, for as long as it takes,” Dean promised.</p><p>—</p><p>Sam stood near the back of Ana’s kitchen, watching as she and Hannah joined hands over a pot of… something. He hadn’t felt inclined to ask about all the details of the ritual. Around them, the Council joined hands, creating a circle with the two witches at the center. Between the circle and the witches were four candles that stood for north, south, east, west. On the floor beneath all this was an aged map, stained with the ink and wax of prior rituals. </p><p>Ana’s eyes fluttered shut as she began chanting, and then Hannah did the same. Whatever she was chanting was not what Ana was chanting, but somehow the two chants seemed melodic, in harmony with one another. The circle began to whisper, hum, each with their eyes tightly shut. </p><p>Sam glanced down at his watch, at the message Meg had sent him minutes before. “Dean still doing good.” </p><p>She’d chosen to stay at the bunker and keep guard of Dean’s body while the others had split up across the map. Sam himself had returned to Belarus with Hannah, while Benny had taken London, the site of Kazimir’s first attack, and Garth had taken Brazil, the last known spot Kazimir’s mother had been seen before this. </p><p>They had other friends on watch, like Bobby and Ellen or Jodi and Donna, and Henriksen had contacts everywhere, ready to cash in a favor or two. Wherever this body was, one of the team or their allies would be able to reach it within a day or two at most. </p><p>His attention returned to the ritual as the chanting grew louder, and the Council around them hummed higher. Whatever was in the pot started boiling, bubbling. Smoke began to rise from the four candles, but soon a single lick of flame burst up on the candle to the West. The wax dripped down the candle, as it normally would, but then came the part that should not have happened. </p><p>Sam stepped forward to watch the single line of melted wax move toward Italy, to Sicily, before it finally stopped on Cefalù. </p><p>“They are there,” Ana murmured, sweat dotting her brow as she released Hannah’s hands. “In Italy.”</p><p>“With the jet, I can be there in a couple of hours,” Sam muttered. He glanced up at the witches. “Who’s coming with us to perform the spell?” </p><p>“For this, we all must go,” Ana replied.</p><p>“Ana!” a man stood. “You cannot—“ </p><p>Ana spun on him. “My child, whom I’ve raised since infancy, has sacrificed himself to keep that evil locked away for as long as he possibly can, Gadreel. Both him and his alpha are trapped—possibly even dead by now. They’ve given us enough time to find the corpse and do what we should’ve done the first time” </p><p>She pointed at him, at the other council members. “What you should have done. But you’re too modern, too enlightened to believe in the old tales when we warned you… and now, if we do not do our responsibility, a darkness unlike any you’ve ever imagined will be unleashed.” </p><p>An older woman with dark features and black hair, stood. She spoke, her voice was heavily tinged with an Italian accent. “That is near my home. I will be your guide.” </p><p>Two more of the council stood, followed closely by all the others.</p><p>“Once this is done, we’ll need to find Castiel’s body as well,” Sam reminded them. </p><p>Ana smiled wearily. “Leave that to me.”</p><p>“Uh…” Sam glanced at Hannah before looking back.</p><p>Ana’s expression was kind. “Castiel and I…I have been linked to his magic since he was an infant. Even now, I can still feel that link between us. Do not worry.” </p><p>She stepped to the fireplace and took hold of the ornamental knife that hung above the mantle. </p><p>“That a god-killing knife?” Sam asked.</p><p>She nodded solemnly. “In a way, yes.”</p><p>“In what way?” he pressed as he followed her from the cottage.</p><p>“In the only way that counts.”</p><p>—</p><p>The flight to Cefalu was quick, and Benny was able to arrive from London shortly after. It only took a few questions from Gia, the first witch who’d volunteered, to learn that the mother and son had been seen coming into town from the east and then returning that way. </p><p>The only plausible option that lay in the east were the ruins of an old pagan temple. </p><p>The baker who told them about the ruins sent his son along as a guide. It was a hike up, but they still reached the dilapidated building with its broken arches and crumbling walls well before nightfall. </p><p>Once they’d sent the boy back to his father, Sam turned to the others. “Let me and Benny scout out the place first.” He looked to Benny, who nodded. “No telling what kind of traps they left behind.”</p><p>Ana arched a brow at him then stepped inside, and immediately Sam realized how silly his worries had been. Yes, a stone giant jumped from the shadows ready to attack, but with a flick of her fingers, Ana sent it tumbling back into the earth. </p><p>As they moved further into the cathedral with its crumbling pillars and gaping pits, even more monsters sprung forth from the deep to challenge them. Each was dealt with by the Coven. Sometimes Ana would destroy it, sometimes two of the others would combine their powers. </p><p>They reached the altar at the front of the temple, burnt candles toppled around its base, dust and cobwebs dwelling in its crevices. Yet there were no bodies. </p><p>“This has to be the place,” Benny said. “There’s no way —”</p><p>Ana muttered something, and the ground began to shudder. The altar groaned, then  cracked down the middle, shattering apart to reveal a set of stairs descending into the darkness beneath. </p><p>Ana led the way again, tossing aside more opponents. </p><p>“None of these monsters actually accomplish anything,” Sam muttered. </p><p>Ana chuckled. “No, because Kazimir does not understand magic the way I do.” She pointed to the broken remains of their most recent foe. “Just more of that useless magic he used with the corpses.”</p><p>“Useless?” Sam asked. “Those corpses almost killed us!” </p><p>“Yes,” Ana conceded. “But the magic there was not his.” </p><p>“None of it was,” Hannah murmured. </p><p>Ana glanced at her, lips quirked. “Very astute of you, Love.” </p><p>“Then whose magic was it?” Sam asked as they headed deeper into the shadows, only flashlights to guide their way. </p><p>Ana stopped walking and turned slowly to face the wall beside them. She pointed, and Sam swung his light up to illuminate the giant mural. </p><p>“<i>His</i>.” </p><p>The figure painted there was dark, menacing. He stood far above the tiny worshippers below, lording his power over them. </p><p>“That’s him,” Hannah whispered. She knew it was impossible that she recognized him. She’d never seen the opponent Cas had trapped on that mountaintop, but looking at this mural...she knew that this monster was the foe she’d fought. </p><p>Sam frowned. “So we got the finger painting. Where’s the host?”</p><p>Ana nodded to the figure’s hand, which pointed toward the next room. She paused before the door, drew a deep breath, and spun to look at Hannah, Sam, and Benny. </p><p>“This is the end of your path.” Ana said. Hannah opened her mouth to protest, but the supreme shook her head. “I am going to go in with half my Council. The others will remain here with you. If we fail…” </p><p>Benny and Sam exchanged glances, then nodded grimly. “We’ll stop him.” </p><p>Ana turned to the council. “I know I should not ask this...I would not, if there were any other way…”</p><p>Again, Gia stepped forward first. “It is our own fault, that this burden now falls to you. I will go with you.” </p><p>“And I,” said Gadreel. Three more elder witches stepped up, ready to follow their supreme into death itself. </p><p>Ana gave Hannah one final glance. “If I fail, you will have to go save them.” </p><p>“Them?” Hannah whispered. </p><p>“Your supreme and his alpha; it will fall on you and your team.” </p><p>She turned and, followed closely by the others, stepped into the dark room.</p><p>--</p><p>Dean still stood behind Cas, his arms wrapped tightly around the omega’s frame, sheltering him from the heat. Despite the extra surge of power his presence had given, Cas was exhausted. Dean could feel him tremble beneath his hands. </p><p>“You’re so close,” he whispered again. “We just need to hold out a little longer, and then they’ll be here.” </p><p>“I know.” But Cas’s voice was hoarse, cracking under the strain of his magic. His entire body was cracking, it seemed. </p><p>“Please,” Dean whispered. “I’ve finally just got you...don’t give up now.” </p><p>“I won’t,” the omega promised. “I won’t.” </p><p>Dean pressed his face into the curve of Cas’s neck, trying to hide his own tears in the sweat-damp skin. Cas knew what he was doing, but didn’t call him out for it. </p><p>Dean pulled back again to whisper, “You’re so much stronger than him. You’re the Supreme. You hold the power, you are its true keeper.” </p><p>He wasn’t sure how he knew this, what conversation had settled the fact in his mind. He knew it was true though, because Cas’s power surged with his words. </p><p>Suddenly, Cas gasped. </p><p>“What is it?” Dean asked. </p><p>“I feel them,” he cried. “They’re here…”</p><p>Above them, the clouds began to swirl, and Dean felt the rumble of distant thunder. Lightning streaked across the sky, just as it had when the seal was put in place, and the flashing light painted the swirling clouds in light and shadow. The clouds moved faster and faster, lightning crashing through them, thunder rumbling the ground beneath. </p><p>The spinning circle burst with bright light, and Dean had to shut his eyes against it. When he could open them, the light had faded to reveal...a portal, it seemed. </p><p>A different world floated above, a dark room that echoed with chanting and sobbing. </p><p>Around the edges of the circle, Dean could see shadowy figures standing with hands clasped between them. They were the ones chanting, but the incantation obviously brought them pain, if the sobbing was any indication. </p><p>A white beam shot down from the portal, hitting the orb of light that held Kazimir and his parasite. Dean could see the way that light crackled through the orb then flew up the beam Cas had held steady for days now. </p><p>The chanting became clearer, louder, but then Dean realized that was only because Cas had joined in. His voice, which had been shaky just moments before, now resounded clear and strong. </p><p>The orb began to rise slowly toward the opening. Cas stepped forward, breaking free of Dean’s hold to keep his focus on the beam from beneath and guide it through. Dean almost expected the portal to snap shut once the orb had passed into the world above. Instead it remained open, allowing Cas to maintain his connection with his chanting. </p><p>Ana’s soft voice came from above. “We must guide it to the body now.” </p><p>Cas turned his head to meet Dean’s gaze. He stared into the blue-lit eyes as the omega continued chanting. </p><p>
  <i>Hold on, Alpha.</i>
</p><p>Dean wasn’t sure how Cas was able to communicate with him like this, but he didn’t question it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Cas and held tight as they rose through the air, through the portal. Only once they had cleared the opening did it snap shut, allowing them to land on solid earth in the dark room. </p><p>The mates now stood in the center of the circle, but none of the other witches paid any attention to that. They kept their focus on the orb of light as it floated over Kazimir’s body, then dropped down, disappearing into its prison. </p><p>Kazimir’s eyes snapped open as his mouth gaped in a scream. </p><p>“No!” the gargled voice cried. The cry continued, even as the body burst open in a shower of blood and viscera, and the creature within broke free. It was huge, grotesque, all sharp angles and blood-thirsty eyes. </p><p>“You think you can conquer me?” it roared. “One simple coven against a god? A coven led by a supreme overdue for death?”</p><p>“You old fool,” Ana hissed. “You’ve damned yourself to defeat. You won’t be facing any mere supreme today.”</p><p>“You’re right, Supreme,” It laughed, the sound rumbling from the depths. “We’ll hold no battle, for you will be the first to die!” </p><p>It leaped from its destroyed host, its pointed, dripping teeth aiming straight for Ana. </p><p>But it was too late. </p><p>Before its gaping maw ever reached Ana’s throat, she gasped in pain with tears springing to her eyes. Its gaze dropped to the knife now lodged in her abdomen, the knife with her own fingers still wrapped around the hilt. </p><p>“Ana!” Dean cried. </p><p>His attention was arrested on the gasping woman, just like the demon’s. Neither saw Cas step forward, his loose hair swirling in the wind that seemed to whip from everywhere at once. His eyes glowed a brighter blue, his skin—battered and bruised from the long battle with the demon—healed over like new. </p><p>When Cas spoke, the echo of generations past spoke with him. “You will bow before your supreme.” </p><p>The demon spun to face him, ready to fight with its sharp grin stretching wider. “Oh young witch, her sacrifice matters not. You’re no match for me, not for the demons in your own mind.“ </p><p>A new noise exploded from the darkness, thundered, rose above the chanting with screams and sobs. Figures emerged from behind the monster, all chalk white with dark cracks fissuring across their skin and black eyes that held no soul. Each screamed profanities and abuse. </p><p>Dean would give anything to have his blade in hand, but he didn’t. He could do little more than watch as these nightmarish foes crept toward Cas from the encroaching darkness. </p><p>A young woman with tears of blood streaming down her face and dripping from her chin screeched, “Something is wrong with the baby. She’s...she’s a monster!” While a young man with his pistol aimed straight at Cas laughed cruelly. “You’re expendable, just like the rest of us. You really think your gifts give you importance?” </p><p>There was only one figure that Dean recognized, all too well. Crowley’s beefy hand rose high, mid-strike. “You thought I wouldn’t see how you looked at him, whore?”</p><p>All of the figures stalked forward in perfect sync with their monstrous host. Still the council chanted behind Cas, and Dean somehow knew what they were doing: they were offering their power to the new supreme in this fight. </p><p>But Dean also knew that the only person who could guarantee his victory was himself, Cas’s alpha. Yet this was still Castiel’s battle. These were Cas's nightmares, his demons. Dean couldn’t fight them for Cas, but he wasn’t totally helpless. </p><p>Dean stepped up beside Cas and took his hand. He had to yell to be heard over the screams and chanting, “You beat Crowley, and all the rest of these nightmares. You survived! You’re here with me. Right here, right now, and you can do it again.”</p><p>Time itself seemed to slow as Cas turned his head to look at Dean, to gaze into his eyes. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>Dean nodded somberly. “Always.”</p><p>“Share your power?”</p><p>Dean didn’t know how, but he did know how to take that core he’d recently discovered within himself and gift it to Cas. He watched as Cas’s body straightened and tensed and his expression grew determined.</p><p>He looked back at the monster, his voice loud and steady as he spoke the simple command: “Stop.” </p><p>The nightmarish god halted, and its expression looked shocked. The demonic figures shattered away, leaving their creator to fight Cas alone. It gasped in pain as Cas’s hand twisted in midair. He tightened his fingers into a fist, and the monster shuddered. </p><p>“Who are you?” it screamed. “Reveal to me your true name!”</p><p>“Guess.” Cas smirked, a bright beam of light building in his outstretched fist. His blue-lit eyes flared brighter than ever before. “This time, stay in hell.” </p><p>A flash of blue light exploded through the room, and then all was dark and quiet again. The old god with its gaping maw and bloody gaze was gone. </p><p>Even as the others recovered from the light, blinking in the sudden darkness, Cas rushed to Ana. </p><p>He knelt beside her, gathering her into his arms. </p><p>“Ana…” he whispered. </p><p>The old woman smiled even amidst her final, shallow breaths. “My dove.” </p><p>“I’m not ready...” </p><p>Her fingers twitched against Cas’s stomach. “Yes, you are.” </p><p>“I can save you! I can bring you back, just like I did for—“</p><p>She shook her head. “It is your time now. You have made me so proud.”</p><p>Even as her last gasp left her body, her eyes remained locked with Cas’s. He bent over her, sobs wracking his frame. </p><p>Dean came to kneel beside him and slid his arm around his omega’s shuddering shoulders.</p><p>Cas turned his tear-stained face toward Dean, his gaze now golden and bright with emotion. “My mother…”</p><p>“I know,” Dean whispered. “I know.”  </p><p>Suddenly, the room burst into noise and action around them. </p><p>Sam was there, talking into his phone. “Yeah, he’s here, Meg.” A pause, then, “No, I don’t know how, but he’s here.” </p><p>Hannah was there on the other side of them, her own eyes misty. Dean watched as Cas lifted a hand to cup her cheek. “You did so well.” </p><p>“Was this your plan all along?” she whispered. </p><p>Cas shook his head. “Never. Not mine, but I would not be surprised if it was hers.” </p><p>“Supreme,” a voice called. Cas turned his head to look at the council members shuffling nervously behind him. “We must apologize.”</p><p>He looked to Dean, his expression pleading. <i>Hold her for me.</i> The alpha nodded, and Cas released his hold on Ana. Standing slowly, he turned to face the council. </p><p>“We should have listened,” Gadreel said. “If we had, she wouldn’t be…” His gaze dropped to where Dean cradled Ana’s body.</p><p>“Indeed, you should have.” Cas glared at them. “The next time your supreme gives a warning, you will know to listen.” </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Gia agreed. “But now that you have risen, we must get you back to safety. You’ll move into Ana’s—”</p><p>Cas shook his head. “No, I don’t believe so.” The council members frowned, mumbled, some even gasping. Cas looked back to Dean, to the other members of their team who watched. “I believe it’s time for the Supreme to rejoin the world.” </p><p>“Supreme,” Gadreel began. “Ana never—“ </p><p>“I’m still Castiel,” he interrupted. </p><p>“Of course, Castiel,” Gadreel agreed. “But Ana never left…” </p><p>“Yes, I know. She did raise me, if you’ll recall.” Castiel smiled to temper any sting. “But there is so much you don’t know yet, about me and my powers.” </p><p>Gadreel frowned. “What did it mean about your name?” </p><p>“I have had many names,” Cas admitted. </p><p>Still on the floor, Dean allowed his mind to slip back to that distant conversation in London. <i>Hainuwele, Pangu, Purusha</i>… and now Castiel.</p><p>More confused voices rose at the statement, but Cas held up a hand to silence them. “I hold a separate power no supreme has ever known. No matter where I go, the forest is always with me. Always.” </p><p>Dean thought of that forest he’d seen in Cas’s mind. He’d always assumed that it served as the boundary, that to step into the shadow of the trees would be to step beyond the realm of, well... Castiel. But Cas was saying that the forest was not the boundary, but rather the very center. </p><p>Another witch stepped forward. “You expect us to believe that you hold the forest, the very source of our power, in yourself?” </p><p>“Indeed I do, Mari,” he assured her. “If you don’t believe me, ask your sister.” He pointed to Hannah.</p><p>She nodded. “I’ve been there. I’ve felt it.” </p><p>Sam spoke up. “As fascinating as this all is, can we get the hell out of these damn ruins? I feel like they’re about to crash in.” He turned to mutter to Benny, “Especially after all that lights and explosions bullshit.” </p><p> The others seemed to grow aware of the danger as well. With little prompting, the bedraggled group shuffled back through to the room with the mural. Dean scooped Ana up in his arms and followed Cas and the others up to the stairs beneath the altar, back out to the fading light of the Italian sunset. </p><p>Dean turned to his omega, eyebrow arched. He wasn’t sure how to do the mind thing yet, but Cas seemed to know his question anyway. </p><p>“We’re going to the forest.”</p><p>“But you just said…” Gadreel started. </p><p>Cas turned to smile at him. “I said I wasn’t moving there.” He glanced at Dean. “I’d still like to bury Ana near her home.”</p><p>“Couldn’t agree more,” Dean responded. </p><p>--</p><p>Mere days later, Dean stood at yet another grave, this one deep in the quiet of the forest. He kept his arm around Cas as his omega, the new supreme, murmured words to grant Ana her peace. </p><p>Behind them stood the team, including Henriksen, then the council. Behind them stood  the countless others who’d traveled from around the globe, all with their own bright eyes as their power added to Castiel’s final recitation for Ana, their former supreme. </p><p>--</p><p>Dean sighed contentedly as Cas leaned further into him, watching as the sun set behind the mountaintop. He pressed his nose into Cas’s temple even as his fingers played at the mark on his omega’s neck. He glanced behind them, to the dark forest that stretched into the distance. The wall was gone now, and the town was already on the mend. </p><p>“Thank you,” Cas murmured. “For staying.” </p><p>“Thank you,” he replied. “For waiting.” </p><p>Cas leaned back to look up at him. </p><p>Dean’s smile was soft but pained. “I had no idea...no idea.” </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to,” Cas admitted. </p><p>“I should have known,” he said. “How else could anyone explain...this connection? I feel like I know you, inside and out, even better than I know myself.” </p><p>“That’s how I feel about you.” </p><p>“And I wanted to kill Crowley that day at his mansion, you know,” Dean confessed. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>He grimaced. “I hadn’t once touched you beyond a handshake, while he was groping freely. Even then, something inside of me knew that you didn’t belong with him because you were supposed to be with me. I could feel it, like a puzzle, the way we’d fit together.” </p><p>“I didn’t notice him very much,” Cas admitted. “I was too distracted with...well, with you.” </p><p>Dean smirked. “Really?”</p><p>“All I could remember afterwards was sitting in your lap. It was so wonderful, finally being that close to you.”</p><p>“And you were acting all huffy that I’d gone,” he teased. </p><p>“I was huffy!” Cas defended. “I was worried what Crowley might see.”</p><p>“I think I kept pretty good control.”</p><p>“That’s not...” he sighed. “I was worried about me.”</p><p>“You didn’t seem too affected.” </p><p>Cas studied him for a moment, frowning. “You know, I’m actually concerned about that. I mean, is Dean Winchester, the <i>righteous man</i>, really so unobserva —” he broke off in a laugh as Dean tugged him down to the grass. </p><p>Dean kissed him long and deep, slowly claiming every part of his mouth. Cas moaned under him, allowing his hands to skim up Dean’s front. When Dean finally broke the kiss, he didn’t move away.</p><p>“I thought I was done for, when you ran away,” Dean whispered against Cas’s lips. “I’ve never felt so afraid before.” </p><p>“I was scared too,” the supreme replied. “I couldn’t guess how painful it would be for me, if you returned to your home.” </p><p>“You really thought that I would?”</p><p>Cas shrugged. “I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t tell if you felt what I did.”</p><p>“A witch and a goddess reincarnate...and you still couldn’t see?”</p><p>“I can’t believe how well you’re handling the goddess thing,” Cas admitted. His bright golden eyes studied Dean. “I mean, I wouldn’t be hurt if you had questions or, um...needed some time to…” </p><p>Dean shook his head. “Not letting you go now. We’re made for each other, don’t you know?” </p><p>Cas nodded, and a soft smile tugged at his lips. Dean couldn’t help return the smile as he stole another kiss. When they separated, he rubbed his thumb along Cas’s jaw, reveling in the shiver it evoked. </p><p>“I asked Garth to look up the Omega gene,” he said. “He says it was from a temple dig in Sumeria, the <i>Sirara</i> temple for Nanshe.” </p><p>“Nanshe, huh?” Cas teased. </p><p>“Yeah, Nanshe, who was somehow Hainuwele, who was also Pangu...”</p><p>“Who was Purusha,” Castiel added. </p><p>“Who is Castiel,” Dean finished. “We’re made for each other, Cas. The alpha gene came from my family. The omega gene came from your temple.” He shook his head. “You and I, we never stood a chance. Even without that stupid machine, we would’ve ended up here together.” </p><p>“Does that…” Cas had to pause then force the question out in a rush of words. “Does that bother you? That we didn’t have a chance?” </p><p>Dean frowned, as if surprised by the question. “Of course not! If anything, it proves to me that this is real. It just took a while for me to admit it.”</p><p>“Yeah, a while.” Castiel looked down at the grass, as if trying to hide his gaze from Dean, but the alpha could hear the pain in those words. That was nothing, though, to what the omega whispered next. “I thought you were still in love with her, the woman in the picture.” </p><p>Dean brought a hand to Cas’s chin and gently tilted his face up so their gazes met. “First time we met? Definitely.” He brushed Cas’s dark hair behind his ear. “But after London, I realized that I felt more in that five-minute conversation with you than I had for Lisa in a long while. I had to admit I was holding onto a memory.”</p><p>“But a beautiful memory…” </p><p>“Still doesn’t hold a candle to you, here and now, absolutely real.” </p><p>Cas chuckled. “Kind of real.” </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Ana told me that this was more real for you than reality itself.” </p><p>Cas reached up to trace Dean’s cheek, his mouth. “Wherever you are, Alpha, that’s my reality.” </p><p>“And wherever you are, Omega, that’s my home,” Dean responded easily. </p><p>Cas tugged him back in, meeting in the middle. Castiel’s reality, Dean’s home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone curious about which characters were which when this was an Avengers Reader fic: Dean was Steve, Castiel was reader, Sam was Sam Wilson, Benny was Rhodey, Garth was Bucky (I did have to change quite a bit with his personality), Meg was Natasha, and Hannah was Wanda. Henriksen was Fury, and Crowley was an original character named Juric. The other original characters were the same as they are here. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>